An eternal fairytale
by Adlevo
Summary: A fairytale about love, magic and not to mention death and heavy battles! Will our bellowed vampire ever get his princess? Or will lady faith have it otherwise? Read to see! A X S, M for the M parts! Title changed from the princess and the rabbit.
1. Out of the castle

Okai!! So this is like my first fic! I dunno what to say?! But you know.. Please don't be so harsh on me! And I plan to make this story as long as I can make it! So this first chapter is more like a introduction of characters! (Alucard appears later)

* * *

In a land far, far, away lived a princess named Seras. She was the most beautiful girl you ever could imagine, in fact so beautiful that she was known all over the kingdom of England for her beauty.

The only problem was that the king of the country, King Integral, did not want anybody else than her to be able to see Seras' beauty. So the king, as selfish as she was, ordered a tall wall to be built around the castle. Since that day Seras lived within the castle, never to see the outside world.

One evening some time before the sun went to sleep behind the moon, princess Seras sat with her head leaning against the wall, "Oh how I wish that I could see outside world, even if it only were for one night, that night would be more than enough to fill my dreams forever!" she said with her sweet and tender voice.

Then suddenly there was a bright flash over her head and a fairy landed on her dress. Seras looked on the weird little creature that was lying on her dress with big eyes. "Oh, what on earth could this be?" she thought while helping the poor creature so that he could stand by putting him in her hands.

While the fairy got to his senses, Seras studied the little creature. He was a bit old and was wearing a white sweater with a purple west over it. She could not stop her smile when she saw that he was wearing a short purple skirt and white long stockings. He had black hair that was tied behind his back with a big pink ribbon.

"I must say", he said, "I'm not what I used to be". He fixed his skirt and his glasses, "Well then, let's get to business" He looked up at the princess, "I, Walter the fairy, will hereby grant thee, Princess Seras Victoria, one wish".

Seras could not believe what she heard! One wish! She almost shouted of joy, "Then Mr Fairy, I... I wish for one night of freedom from my prison!" She said while Walter looked up at the sun. "One night you say my fair princess?" He had a concerned face, "Even if I am aver of your sad condition, I must humbly ask you to wish for something else!"

Seras looked at him with sad eyes, "Is there something wrong with my wish? Is it too selfish of me to ask you such a thing even if it is the only thing that I want?" She said while she sat down and tried to stop her tears from escaping her sweet big blue eyes.

"Oh my…" Walter thought "This girl is too sweet and kind for her own good, no wonder that the king has her imprisoned here" Walter pulled himself together and flew towards the princess, "Fair princess your wish is not selfish at all, I am merely concerned about you!" The princess looked up at him, "You are not aware of this, but in our fair land it is very dangerous to be out at night" Seras' big blue eyes became even bigger when she heard what Walter said.

"Dangerous? How?" She asked while staring at Walter. "Have you ever heard of the creatures calling themselves vampires?" Walter could see that she had doubt in her beautiful blue eyes. "They are not just some fantasy creatures made to scare children, they are as real as you and me!" He said in with a hope that the princess would change her mind. "If a sweet and tender girl like you goes out at night, they will eat you alive!"

She lowered her head. "But Mr Fairy, if I go out when the sun still shines…They…They will surely just find me and take me back!" She said while the tears feel from her eyes, "At day the king always is around me, she is everywhere I turn. It is only when the sun fades that she has to tend her duties as king".

Walter gave up. How could he make such a sweet girl cry? "Very well" he said watching her face light up, "But only if you listen to me, and listen well!" The girl wiped away her tears and nodded energetic like a little child. "When you are out, go west trough the forest until you find a small stream, then follow the stream until you reach the village" Walter talked slow, just like if he was explaining it to a child, but then again he sort off was.

The princess jumped up. "West, forest, stream and village…Got it!" She said while giggling. Walter flew closer to her, "One more thing…when night falls, do not under any circumstances talk to anybody with red eyes ". The princess stopped giggling. "Why?" She asked. Walter pulled out his magic wand, "The only way of knowing that a person is a _Nosferatu_ is by their eyes, they are as red as scarlet blood" said Walter while flying up over the princess, "I believe that if you are to reach the village in time, you must go now my fair princess!"

Seras looked at Walter while he danced his magical dance. Flapping his wings while he twirled around in the air spreading magical dust from his wand. "Dobidi mubidi make wall walk through-pabli!" He said with a high voice. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall. "Hurry, Hurry!" said Walter while pushing the girl against the door, "Before somebody sees you!"

Seras' heart skipped a beat as she walked through the door. She had closed her eyes so that she couldn't see anything before she got out. When she opened her beautiful eyes, Seras found herself in a forest.

She walked with big steeps, turning her head to every direction so that she wouldn't miss a single detail. The trees grew all around without any system at all, unlike in the palace garden where Integral decided where they should stand. And the air was so fresh and clean, not polluted with perfume or other air cleaners. She could see small animals looking out from their hiding place.

The sun was slowly going down behind a hill when Seras herd somebody playing music. She followed the beautiful sounds from a violin until she came to a little stream, "OH! This must be the stream that Mr Fairy was talking about" she thought to herself and could not help but smile.

The sweet music was coming from the other side of the stream so instead of following the stream down to the village she went towards the music. As she went the music became louder and louder until she could hear it behind some tall bushes. She slowly pushed the bushes aside and could not help a small gasp that escaped from her mouth…

* * *

(A/N: Hehe... now you wonder what happenes!)


	2. Mr Bunny

Well here we are with chapter 2!!! *claps*

Thanks to all of your reviews!!*giggles*

In this chapter I made a very nice scene between Alucard and Seras^^ And before you ask, yes I have made Alucard a bit perverted !!! *giggles even more*

_

* * *

She slowly pushed the b__ushes aside and could not help the small gasp that escaped from her mouth…_

There she stood without breath or speech, because the only thing she could do was look. Before her lay a man covered in the shadows from the trees, he was dressed in a Victorian styled black suit and a big silk hat that matched his long night black hair. But this was not the reason that Seras was speechless, it was because _two rabbit_ ears pointed out from his big silk hat.

The rabbit man stopped playing his violin and looked up at Seras, he made a big smirk. "My, my, what do we have here?" he said with his deep voice while rising up from the big rock he was lying on.

"You know a fair maiden like you might get into trouble if you…" he stopped when Seras suddenly grabbed his hands. "Oh Mr Bunny please don't stop playing your beautiful music because of me!" Seras said while staring up in his blood red eyes.

Mr Bunny's face expression was priceless. "Bun…ny?" He said with a hint of confusion in his voice, "Me a bunny?" He could not believe what he just had heard. As long as he had lived he had been called everything from monster to demon, but this was the first time anybody had called him a bunny!

Seras smiled to him, "Well you do have bunny ears! And _red eyes_, I have seen a lot of bunnies with red eyes!" the princess giggled. "So that's what she did to me….!" He thought while he felt that his anger almost turned into a tiger and killed everything around him.

Mr Bunny looked at the giggling girl in front of him and noticed for the first time the little crown she had on her head.

"Strawberry blond hair, beautiful big blue eyes, a very attractive body and a lovely little crown, this must indeed be Princess Seras, the fairest maiden in the land!" he thought to himself while smiling demonically, "I have in my possession the most innocent being in the whole kingdom, oh what a fun game faith has chosen to play with me!"

Mr Bunny bowed and kissed Seras's hand with a soft and quick kiss, "Allow me to introduce myself your highness, my name is Alucard" he looked at her big blue eyes.

"How did you know that I am a princess?" Seras whispered while slowly pulling her hand back.

Alucard could not help that his smirk got bigger, "Who has not heard about you? You are the fair princess of our kingdom!" he studied her very attractive body, "There are many stories about your beauty, and I must say they are all true!"

The princess blushed as she heard his words. "T-tha…nk y-you!" Seras felt like her voice had run away from her. Why did he suddenly say that? The only persons that called her beautiful were the workers in the castle. Even if they never told it to her directly she had often heard them talk about her when they sat and had breaks or when they thought that nobody could hear them.

Alucard was truly surprised, a girl like her should be used to hearing that she was beautiful, how could nobody tell her that? "Is this perhaps the first time you ever have been called beautiful?" He asked dying to see how she would react.

Seras's cheeks turned strawberry red and she turned away from him not able to say a word. "Thank-you-very-much-for-your-kind-words-that-was-really-nice-of-you!" she finally got out, not even sure that he understood what she just had said.

Alucard could not hold himself any longer, he exploded in laughter. "Oh lovely faith, you are indeed the most evil creature on earth, even worse than me!" he thought while trying to control himself, "Such innocence and ignorance almost given directly to me so that I can do whatever I wish with it!"

His sudden high and deep laughter startled Seras so much that she lost her balance and fell on the ground, this of course made him laugh even higher and more intense. After a while Alucard finally was able to control his laughter.

"My deepest apologies your highness, maybe you would like to continue this conversation at my residence?" he said while helping Seras up from the ground, "As you can see the sun has retired to its place behind the horizon".

Seras looked up, the whole eastern part of the sky was already dark, and she could she small stars appearing from their covers. "I guess that would be fine" she answered with a big smile.

As they walked through the forest the moon slowly awoke from its slumber and was now shining over them lighting their way. After a while Seras noticed that they had come to a big open field with a dark large mansion on the middle of it.

The mansion was almost disappearing in the shadows of the night. It was like the moon tried to hide it from the world and that the trees feared that it would escape from the forest. Even if Seras had not seen any other buildings than the castle and the ones in her books, she had a feeling that this place was more threatening than welcoming.

The princess looked at the big bunny standing in front of her wondering if he really lived in this creepy place. Alucard chuckled, "Princess, would you like to come in? Or would you like to stand here and stare at me all night?" he said while turning around and offering a hand out to the sweet girl that stood in front of him.

Seras hesitated for a moment, but lifted her hand up and slowly placed it upon his. Alucard smiled to her and slowly put his fingers around her hand. He had firm but gentle grip when they walked together into the mansion.

The inside of the mansion was just as the outside, dark and creepy. Seras could barely see anything when they went up some stairs so she ended up tripping and grabbing Alucard's pants with her free arm and almost pulling them down.

Alucard looked at the girl while her face turned tomato red, "Watch your step your highness" he said and pulled her up so that she could stand on her feet. Seras mumbled something back but did not dare to look up at him.

After they had gone up the stairs they stood in front of a big door. The princess heard some voices behind the door, but they disappeared when they came closer to it. Alucard chuckled as he opened the door.

Seras gasped when she looked inside. There stood ten beautiful women that were all dressed in maid uniforms. The princess noticed that their skirts were much shorter than the ones she was used to. The usual ones went down to the knees, but these hardly covered their bottom. To be frank, these women had hardly any clothes on.

"Welcome home Master Alucard!" They all sang at the same time. And after a quick bow they all looked in the bunny's direction. Their eyes got big and some opened their mouths when they saw the cute and innocent girl standing next to their master.

"Oh my goodness, Master!!" They ran towards the bunny and the princess. Now they all stood around the girl and examined her with big eyes. "Master! What a lovely girl! She will be a perfect bride!" Some screamed and laughed, others congratulated Alucard.

Alucard chuckled and looked at Seras. She was completely confused, not knowing what on earth was going on.

Every place she turned there were women screaming in her face, trying to touch her or look at her. She could not stop her tears from falling down from her beautiful blue eyes nor could she stop her legs from giving up and letting her fall on her knees.

Alucard suddenly saw what he had in his grasp, a scared little girl. Not even used to contact with humans or any other creatures on this weird earth. Not able to talk loud or talk for herself. Not knowing how to protect herself or how to disobey others commands. Almost like a shadow of humanity.

"Cease this racket at once you bitches!" Alucard snarled. The women stopped and looked frightened up at their master. "Who has told you that this girl is my fledging?" He said like an angry wild beast while helping Seras up, "Leave us at once!" They all ran away in fear, leaving the sad princess and the angry bunny alone.

Alucard looked down at the sobbing girl that stood in front of him. He bent down so that they stood face to face and gently liked away one of the tears that fell from her sweet blue eyes. It tasted just as sweet as she looked.

She looked up at him and gave him a gentle smile. "Mr B… Alucard I am sorry for making you angry" the princess said while trying to wipe away her tears.

Alucard shook his head. "Has she not realized that I am not what she thinks I am?" he thought while liking away another tear, "What on earth am I going to do with this girl?"

They stood like that for a while, just looking at each other. Until the silence was broken with Seras's giggling. "What is so funny princess?" Alucard said with a slight annoyed tone. "I am so sorry Alucard, but you are a really sweet bunny even if you try to look scary!"

Alucard's face expression was again priceless, "…Thank you princess…" he mumbled while opening another door that was in the room they were standing in.

"Would you perhaps like to have something to eat?" he said while offering her his hand again. She nodded and went in the door.

After the dinner they went for a walk on the field. Alucard sensed that the sun would rise soon, "Well it's soon another day" he said while looking up at the sky. Seras looked up as well, but lowered her head after a while.

"I guess this means farewell" the princess said while looking at the bunny, "I should get back before sunrise so that Integra doesn't get worried…"

Alucard looked back at the girl with no emotion in his face. "You know princess there is one way that we still can be together even if we are not together" he suddenly said with a big smirk on his face.

Seras looked up at him, "How?" she said like a little child dying to hear a fairytale.

Alucard stood up and removed his one of his gloves. The princess looked up at the bunny wondering what on earth he was doing. Alucard took his finger up to his mouth and bit it so that it started to bleed.

Seras jumped up and grabbed his arm, "Alucard what on earth are you doing?" She screamed. But he only grabbed her shoulder and pushed her gently away.

"Don't worry princess, this is what must be done" He said while lifting his finger up towards her face, "If you want us to be able to be together whenever we want, you must drink my blood." The princess took a step back in fear. "By drinking my blood we will have a bond no human or wall can break, so make your choice princess Seras!" Alucard commanded.

Seras looked at him not saying a word, but she took his hand and lowered it to her mouth. She opened her mouth slowly and started to lick his bitter blood. Alucard on the other hand was not satisfied with her childish ways and grabbed her wrist with his other hand. He pulled her closer to him and started to play with her tongue making more of his blood come in her mouth.

The princess felt her body weakening and her eyes slowly closing. The bunny stopped and watched as the princess slowly fell asleep in his hands. He had a big grin at his face as he lifted her up bridal style and started to walk towards the mansion.

Then suddenly….

* * *

Hehe !! Now you wonder what's gonna happen!!!


	3. Bunny VS Fairy

New chapter!!! Yeeyy!

So anyway I just want to say thank you for all of your reviews! You guys really warm my heart *blushes* I promise that in the next chapter there will be a very "nice" scene! Only for you. But in this chapter you will just have to live with the fantasy!

_

* * *

Then suddenly__….. _

Something came flying out of the bushes and attacked Alucard so that he got a small cut in the middle of his face. The bunny snarled and looked with furious red eyes over at his little attacker.

To his amusement it was only an old male fairy with a tiny purple skirt and long white stockings. "I must say, what an amusing sight" Alucard smirked, "I thought that male fairies died out a long time ago" He said while studying his little foe with teasing eyes.

Walter had no emotion on his little face, "Well there are few of us left, but we are far from gone!" He said while slowly lifting up his magic wand and pointing it towards the demonic bunny and the sleeping princess.

"I do not know what you plan on doing with the princess, but mark my words Nosferatu, if you even have taken a single hair of her head I will crush you so badly that nobody will be able to see what you were!" Walter said with an angry yet controlled voice.

Alucard stood still for a while and just looked at his little competitor before he exploded of laughter, "You crush me? That is something I would like to see _fairy boy_!" He said while trying not to die of laughter.

The fairy stared at the bunny with angry eyes, "All right! You asked for it!" He screamed while spinning his little wand around so that he gathered a ball of magic dust over his head.

Then he suddenly threw the ball towards the laughing bunny. Alucard reacted just a moment too late. The ball hit him right in his eyes so that he fell backwards and almost lost the princess.

Alucard howled with anger as the magical ball burned away his eyes. Walter made another ball, but before he was done Alucard reappeared behind him staring at him with red eyes full of anger and bloodlust.

He grabbed little Walter with his big hand and started to slowly, but deadly squeeze him in to nothing. The fairy screamed in pain as the bunny broke his little bones. Alucard on the other hand enjoyed the little game of death they played.

Alucard threw the little creature on the ground while he grinned so much that his fangs showed, "Pity fairy boy, I thought that you would give me a bigger challenge then this!" He said while lifting his foot over the hurt fairy, "See you in hell fairy boy!"

Just before his foot squeezed the fairy to death Alucard was suddenly slung up in to the air by some force that came from underneath him. A giant beanstalk swung itself around the bunny so that he was unable to move. He howled in anger, trying to break free from the gigantic plant.

Walter got up on his little legs, "Indeed _bunny boy_, see you in hell" He said with a little smirk on his little face. The little fairy tried to fly, but quickly discovered that one of his little wings was broken.

Walter looked desperate around to find the princess. The only problem was that he was little and the grass was big. He took out his little handbag and pulled out a bean. The little fairy planted the bean in the ground and another big beanstalk grew out.

Alucard snarled in anger, "What an impressive little trick fairy boy, an impressive little trick indeed!" He growled while trying to get loose from his bean full prison.

The little fairy did not pay any attention to the bunny's growling, but instead climbed up on the beanstalk so that he could see his surroundings.

To his relief the princess was sleeping safe and sound under a nearby tree, "At least he has some dignity in his heart, if he has one that is…" Walter mumbled to himself.

He lifted up his little wand and pointed it towards the princess, "Time to send you back to where you belong my fair princess" he said while swinging his wand around.

The bunny snapped in rage and bloodlust. Nobody was going to take away anything that belonged to him, especially not an ugly old male fairy! He was going to show that little fairy what it meant to mess with the No-life king!

Alucard's body suddenly became shadows and in a second he wrapped himself around the gigantic plant and became one with it. The beanstalk was now a meanstalk with dozen of red eyes and shadow hands peeping out of it.

Walter was in a middle of a spell and did not notice that the giant plant had changed form before it was too late. He was done with the spell when suddenly he sensed a hand coming towards him. The little fairy barely dodged the first hand when a second and a third appeared.

Walter was forced to jump from hand to hand to avoid being caught by one of them. The meanstalk grinned of amusement, "Fairy boy sure can jump for his age" he thought to himself while trying to capture the annoying little creature.

Walter on the other hand was almost worn out, "I am beginning to feel my age" he thought to himself while dodging another hand. Unfortunately he did not get up high enough so the big hand grabbed his legs and pulled him up towards the big mouth in the middle of the meanstalk.

The mouth opened and a shadow like tongue came out. Many shadow drops dripped from the tongue and landed right in front of the upside down fairy. The drops transformed to Alucard.

When the bunny opened his eyes to look at his little prisoner, his face expression was once again priceless. Because he had forgotten that the old male fairy was wearing a short skirt, so instead of looking at his little head he was now looking at his little pink underwear.

Alucard lost his brain for a moment and wished that he had not healed his eyes back. He also loosen his grip for a split second.

This was enough for the little fairy. He freed his little body and landed on the meanstalk. Walter started to run towards the princess and just before Alucard grabbed him again he shot a magical ray of rainbows at the princess.

The rainbow ray hit the princess and swirled itself around her making her disappear in rainbows. When the princess was completely covered in rainbows her rainbow body suddenly exploded and from the spot that she had laid there was now a big rainbow bursting towards the sky.

The fairy, now completely captured by the bunny, looked with relief in his little eyes at the very color full sight. The bunny on the other hand snarled in anger when he saw that the rainbow went in the direction of the castle.

In full rage he crushed the little fairy with his hand, making the little creature scream in pain as all if his bones broke. The bunny threw the little fairy from himself like a child throws a worn out toy.

To make things worse the sun was now peeking up from its place behind the horizon annoying the bunny so much that he howled in anger.

Alucard sensed that the people were coming towards him. He turned around still furious only to meet two shining yellow eyes.

Before him stood one of his maids, "Henrietta" he said with an angry tone. The demon ignored him and went to the little fairy lying on the ground coughing up blood, "Master Alucard how could you?" she said while lifting up the poor little creature.

Before the bunny got a chance to answer somebody else came running towards them, "Your highness!" The bunny turned around and looked down at the cat in butler clothes that stood on to legs before him. "Igor" he said more calmly to the cat.

"Oh your highness I was so worried when I heard you scream!" The cat said while whipping his tears away with a handkerchief, "Are you all right my lord?"

The bunny grinned at the cat, "Pull yourself together Igor" he said while turning around towards the maid and the fairy, "It takes more than a little fairy to hurt me"

The cat quickly wiped away his tears and bowed to his master, "Yes of course your greatness, what was I thinking?" he said with an eager voice.

The demon maid was holding the fairy up towards the sun, "MASTER! What on earth have you done?" she asked again, "You almost killed the poor thing!"

The bunny snarled in anger, "That would have been a fair punishment!" he said while looking towards the castle, "He took away my fair princess and you expect me to let him live?"

Henrietta stared at him, "So the girl that the others were talking about is your bride?" she said with a hint of surprise and doubt in her voice.

Alucard turned around, "No, she is not my bride, but she will be one day" he smiled evil to himself thinking about how beautiful she would look while lying in his arms.

His smile became even scarier when he thought about how beautiful she would look when they made love and she would scream his name with a voice full of pain and pleasure while tears fell from her beautiful red eyes, oh how he looked forward to that day when those beautiful sky blue eyes would become scarlet red.

The bunny was completely lost in his thoughts about the princess when the demon maid came and poked him on the shoulder so that he almost jumped of surprise, "What do you want you stupid pest?" Alucard snarled angry after been awakened from his sweet fantasy.

The demon maid looked angry at him, "Oh me? I just wandered what we should do with the little fairy oh great Master Pervert!" she said with a teasing voice.

Alucard grinned to her, "I see that you still have your tongue out of your mouth my little dog" he walked past her, "Put him in a bottle and make sure that he always gets direct sunlight form the sun, if it is one thing that makes fairies healthy and full of energy it is that cursed sun!"

The bunny walked towards the mansion, "I will go and sleep, wake me up when the fairy boy has come to his senses!" he said with a tired voice before he teleported away in the shadows.

Henrietta and Igor quickly obeyed their master and got the fairy in a bottle, made some little holes so that the little fairy could breathe and put him in a window so that he could get sunlight.

Meanwhile there was full panic in the castle. Guards and servants were running around all around the place in panic trying to find the missing princess.

The king, Integral, was also running around with a bunch of guards desperate searching every room in the castle. Integra cursed her ancestors for building the castle with 230 different rooms.

After a long search, Integra almost gave up, "Maybe my sweet Seras really has gone outside" she thought to herself while opening another door only to discover that the room was empty like the others, "If that is the case, how on earth did she get out and where is she?"

When they had been in every room in the castle the king bit her lip in anger. "GUARD!" she screamed, "Are there any rooms left that we have not checked?" she looked towards the guard that had the map over the castle.

He shook his head, "I am truly sorry your highness, but we have been in every room it the castle" he looked down at the map again, "But there is an old attic in the northwest library area"

Integra looked angry at him, "Why did you not say that before?" she almost screamed in fury, "Seras might be there!" the king said while running towards the library.

The entrance to the old attic was hidden behind a bookcase that Integra pushed so hard away so that all of the books fell out over the floor. The king did not even spare it a thought when she opened the door to the stairs.

The king ran up the old stairs and found……

* * *

AN: Now you wonder what on earth could she have found? *DOOM DOOM DOOOM* --- dramatic music


	4. Back in the castle

Well I am just as surprised as you! This chapter came out really fast!

I just want to say that this chapter is more about the relationship between the king and the princess, I guess that most of you thought that Integra is Seras's father or something like that! But in this chapter you find out... well you have to READ for yourself!

And thank you for all of your reviews, you guys warm my heart^^

_

* * *

The king ran up the old stairs and found……_

The princess sleeping peacefully on an old bed that stood there. The king could finally breathe normal again now that her sweet Seras was found.

Integra looked at her sleeping beauty when she noticed that there was something different about her, the princess was in a way more elegant than the king could remember.

"Oh, how wonderful you look my sweet Seras" she thought while blushing, "How am I going to keep myself from making you mine when you just get more and more irresistible every time I see you?" Integra knew that if she had been a man, she would have been hard as a rock now.

Integra shook her head to get away her impure thoughts. She went to the bed and picked the princess up bridal style.

"She should gain some pounds before she flies away" she thought to herself while carrying the princess down the stairs, "Maybe I should let you eat more sweets?" The king smiled evil to herself while thinking about Seras's body covered in chocolate and cream.

The guards stared at the smiling king and the sleeping princess with big eyes. It was truly a breathtaking sight.

The king was known all over the kingdom of England for her justice and iron fist. While the princess was more like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, a thing that everybody knew about and wanted, but nobody could get.

The fact that those two were so close to each other, just standing in the same room, made it feel like it was a beauty and a beast.

The king snapped out of her sweet dream and got her normal cold face expression, "Guards!" she said with a cold voice making all of the guards shiver as they went in a line, "Yes Sir, your majesty!" they said and stomped their feet together.

"Call off the search and get some rest" she said while ignoring their salute, "It has been a long night for everybody…" The guards looked one more time at their king while she went down towards the royal chambers before they started to spread her words.

The king went to her room and placed the sleeping beauty on the big glorious bed that stood in one of the corners. Integra looked at the beautiful girl that lay before her for a long while before lightly kissing the princess on her sweet forehead.

The king slowly moved her lips towards the princess's tender red lips, but she quickly pulled her head back when the door suddenly swung open.

The king growled in anger and turned angry towards the door. There stood a tall man in pale colored clothes.

His short blond hair pointed out from his head making him look like a warrior that just had taken of his helmet and the scar he had on the left side of his face did not make him look any less. But the gentle green eyes behind his glasses told a completely different story then the rest of his strong body.

"Integra" he spoke with a friendly yet firm tone. Before he could say another word the king stood before him and looked at him with eyes boiling of anger, "How dare you call me by my name you damn halberdier?!" she yelled at him.

The man shook his head, "You know very well that I am not a halberdier anymore, _Ira_" he said with a mocking tone in his voice while looking down at the king.

The king grabbed his collar in anger, "You are never to call me by that damn nickname of yours do you understand that you worthless piece of shit?!" she screamed in his face.

The man grabbed the king's arms and slowly pulled them away from his collar, "Calm down now Ira" he said like nothing had happened, "I came to see you or rather I came to see if Seras really had run away from you"

He looked at the princess sleeping peacefully in the bed, "I guess I put my hopes too high" he said while going to the bed and sitting down besides the princess immediately smelling the smell of magic in her hair, "Or maybe not" he whispered low to himself.

The king bit her lip in anger, "What would make you think that my sweet Seras would do that?" she said with hatred in her voice, "You know just like me that my Seras would never be able to handle the outside world!"

The man quickly got up at his feet, "And just who could we thank for that?" he said with anger in his voice, "You are the one who has kept her imprisoned here ever since your father died and you became king!"

The king looked away from the man but he grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes, "What did you think you could gain from forcing her to stay here? Respect? Power? Or is it love that you are after?" he said feeling his anger almost turning to hatred, "You know that Seras would never love you like that, she loves you like a sister, you are the only one that she considers as family!"

Before Integra got the chance to answer she heard the princess's low sweet moans as she woke up. The man turned away from the king and went to the bed.

The princess opened her eyes slowly and looked at the man a couple of times before realizing who he was, "Master Anderson!" she said while smiling and hugging him.

The man took his arms around her and hugged her softly back, "Seras how many times do I have to ask you to call me Alexander?" he said with a gentle voice while taking his arms away from her.

Seras looked at him, "I am sorry Mast…Alexander" she said while getting up from the bed, "But it is hard to stop calling you that since you have been my teacher so many years".

Alexander smiled to the girl, "I know Seras, I know" he said while looking over at Integra, "If only Ira could have the same respect as you"

The king tried to hold back her anger, "In your dreams halberdier" she said while smiling a fake smile.

Alexander smiled back, "_You know that I will call you Ira as long as you call me a halberdier_" his eyes told the king he while turned towards Seras again, "Seras you should get some more rest, you look tired".

Seras's eyelids had almost fallen down when she heard that Alexander called her name, "Hmm? Oh! Ehh… yes good idea" she mumbled half asleep as she went out the door, "Good night Integra, good night Master Alexander".

Alexander shook his head and went after her, but before he got out of the door Integra grabbed his arm, "Anderson" she said with a cold voice, "If you even dare mention anything that we have talked about, I will personally kill you in the worst…"

Alexander stopped her from saying more, "There is hardly any reasons for threats now" he said while taking away her arm, "I would never dream of hurting Seras like that, so do not worry your highness"

The king looked at her old teacher one more time before closing the door and going to bed.

When Alexander came inside Seras's room she was already standing in her cute pink nightdress. He closed the door and went towards the big bed and sat down, "So Seras how was it?" he said while smiling to the princess.

Seras looked at him with big eyes, "Umm… I ehh…. Do no-ot know what you are talking about Maste-er Alexander…" she said with a low voice while looking away from him.

Alexander smiled to himself, "_Seras my dear_" he thought, "_You are a terrible liar_" He stood up and went to the sweet girl, "You know, the outside world" he whispered to her.

Seras jumped up in joy, "OH! It was so fun! It was beautiful! It, it, it…" she stopped. "Too hard to describe with words" Alexander continued for her. She nodded to him like an energetic child, "And, and I even got a new friend!" she said while jumping into bed.

Alexander looked at her and his smile got bigger, "Oh? Who" he said while giving her the big puffy quilt, but that was unnecessary because she jumped up from the bed again and looked at her old teacher while having a big sweet smile on her face.

"Alucard" she said with joy in her sweet voice, "He is a big bunny, with big red eyes and big sharp teeth" Alexander sighed, "_It would have been too good if it was a human_" he thought to himself, "_But at least she is happy even if it was only a wild rabbit_"

"And, and he has a big mansion with a lot of lightly dressed maids!" the princess told the man while sitting down in her bed again, "He looks very scary, but he is really nice when you get to know him!"

Alexander nodded but suddenly realized what she just had said, "_Red eyes, sharp teeth, big mansion and lightly dressed woman?_" he thought to himself, "_When did rabbits have…_"

The man suddenly grabbed the princess's arms and pushed her down on the bed, "Alex-ander?" she whispered of fright over his sudden reactions trying to hold back her tears. Alexander quickly pulled open the collar on her nightdress and looked at both sides of her neck before removing his big hands from her small ones.

"_No biting marks, maybe he did not do anything to her?_" he thought to himself, "_Or could he have done that with her?_" He looked at the frighten girl and bowed his head in regret that he had been so rough in his actions.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you Seras" he said while making his voice as gentle as possible, "I was just wondering if…well…" The princess looked at him with big eyes full of questions when he suddenly stooped.

"_How am I going to ask her about such a thing?_" he thought to himself before finally asking her, "Did the rabbit do anything inappropriate to you?" Alexander felt his head turning red after such a stupid question.

"Umm…What do you mean with inappropriate?" she asked. The man itched his back head trying to find a way to explain what he was thinking about, "Well… Like did he do anything that you did not like? Like touching you places?"

The princess thought for a second, "I do not think so" she finally said while smiling a gentle smile, "How come?"

The man turned away in shame, "_How on earth could I be so stupid that I actually asked her such a question?_" he thought to himself while his head turned tomato red, "_There is no way she would know about that kind of things!"_

The man got up from the side of the bed, "Just wondering" he answered the girl while slowly unbuttoning his collar revealing a white band around his neck with a silver cross on it. As he took it of Seras could see that there were some symbols embroidered in the white band and that there was a silver chain at the end of it.

Alexander sat down at the side of the bed and put the band around Seras's neck and quickly sealed it firmly around her neck.

"This is a magical necklace that will protect you from danger" he said while ruffling her hair, "Just in case you go out again" he answered before she got to ask.

The princess smiled to him, "Thank you Alexander" she said with a sleepy voice before he turned off the light and went out of the room.

"_Thank God for that she is unharmed_" he thought while walking out of the castle, "_I just hope neither that the vampire or Integra has done anything to her_"

Meanwhile…

* * *

AN: You wonder what happenes next? Welll..... I aint gonna tell you *laughs with an evil laugther*


	5. Mine and only mine

Well here we are again^^

Thank you very much for all of your reviews, you guys are the best^^

In this chapter we get to see more of our beloved Mr bunny and a new character! Wonder who that might be?? The first one to guess get's an invisible basket of pies that doesn't taste a thing!

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Back at the mansion Alucard could not get a moment of rest, even if it was not a single sound in the big dark room where he lay in his elegant coffin for two. He still smelled the sweet smell of his wonderful princess on his clothes. The smell was making him crazy, he wanted her so bad.

The bunny tried to close his eyes but every time he did he could see his sweet bride in her bloody bridal clothes and her tender sky blue eyes turning scarlet red while she lay in his arms after he had turned her.

"ENOUGH!" the bunny screamed while kicking off the lid on his coffin. "Bloody hell, fairy boy I will kill you if you don't wake up soon!" he growled while biting his teeth together, "I may have eternity, but patience is something that I do not posses!"

The bunny was so eager to learn more about his new joy in his rather boring undead life. He wanted to know everything about her, everything from where she was born to her underwear size.

Alucard looked at his hand and removed his glove slowly. He could still feel how he had played with her tender tongue, how her warmth had been spread around in his blood system. And before he knew it he had put his finger in his mouth and tried to taste her by playing around the finger with his long tongue.

"I swear Seras once you are mine, you will be mine and _only_ mine, I will lock you away if you protest, I will crush anything that is in our way, I will make you live for me and _only_ me, I will make you moan, cry, beg, scream, I…will…make you lov…e me" he promised himself and lady faith. (AN: Yes he is one hell of a possessive bastard, and that's why we love him)

Alucard felt that feeling, the feeling he had not felt for almost five centuries, the feeling of his old dark heart giving a single beat, a beat of love.

He lifted his head up and smelled the time in the air, "_A mere hour_" he thought while the anger boiled inside of him, "_How can my sweet princess make a mere hour feel like an eternity?_" Alucard's own thoughts made him loose his smile, "_When did I become a weak love sick human?_" he thought to himself.

The bunny snarled over his actions. "_What am I?_" he thought while sitting down in his big majestic chair, "_I am the no-life king and I am acting like a teenager girl who is in love with the mystical man of the moonlight!_"

He drank the blood in his wine glass, "_I swear if I have another emotion rush like this, I will kill that goddamn king, the useless fairy boy and all of the people in our pathetic country of England_" he snarled again angry over his sudden rush of "humanity".

After another hour he began to lose his patience once again, he knew that the fairy was not fully loaded from sun energy. But he could not wait any longer, he had to know more about his lovely princess.

He looked up in the air, "I could always use _that_" he said while drinking another glass of the dark red liquid, "Even if I am going to regret it later…"

The bunny turned himself into shadows like creatures and disappeared through the ceiling. He went through all of the floors in his big dark mansion until he reached a dusty old attic.

The attic was just as dark as rest of the mansion, there was no windows, no sounds and no things that stood there except something on the wall that was covered with a big old dusty sheet.

Alucard stood a long while just looking at the covered item on the wall, before eventually grabbing the sheet and jerking it off.

There hanging on the wall was a statue of a fat man. His stone hands were held in place away from his body with chains that were chained to the wall. The same chains held his fat stone body at its place on the big dark wall. He did not have any clothes except a blanket carved on his lower parts. His stone head was lowered almost like he was sleeping or dead. It was indeed a most absurd statue.

The bunny looked at the statue with disgust in his scarlet red eyes, "Major Major on the wall..." he began, "Tell me about the fairest princess of them all"

The moment after he had said that the statue suddenly moved, the fat man's stone body started to shake and his stone arms moved back and forward. The fat man jerked his stone head up and revealed to shining yellow eyes and a big half smile.

"Lord Alucard it has been a very long time since you last paid me a visit, what could you possible want from me?" the fat man said with his German accent. (AN: I had no idea how to make him sound German, every time I tried he ended up sounding French)

The bunny snarled with anger making the statue's half smile disappear for a moment, "You heard me Major, tell me about the fairest princess of them all!" The bunny said while making a chair of his creepy shadows.

The statue started to half smile again, "Aha, you want to know about Seras?" he said while looking down at the angry bunny. Alucard stared at him while his eyes slowly turned to dark crimson red from his inner anger, "You are to call her _Princess_ Seras" the bunny growled.

This made the statue's half smile become bigger before he continued, "My deepest apologies your highness, what do you want to know about Princess Seras?" he said while teasing Alucard with his big half smile.

"Everything" the bunny answered, "Everything you can find" The fat statue looked at him for some seconds, "So the great No-Life king has fallen for the one person in the world that is out of his reach" the statue almost died of laughter, "Do you seriously think that _you_ have a chance to get her heart? Well you could rip it out of her o-so attractive body, but I doubt that she will ever _love_ you"

The bunny had already lost most of his patience after his long wait and did not intend to sit around and take this kind of shit from his fat statue. In full rage he unleashed his shadows on the crazy statue, ripping apart his stone arms for his stone body and pushing him so hard against the wall that some part of statue's stone back started to burst.

The fat statue screamed out in pain. His beloved life liquid was pouring out from his stone body and he felt that his yellow eyes slowly lost their glow, "A-ngry tod-ay a-ren't we" said the fat statue while the green liquid poured out of his mouth,

The bunny snarled in disgust, his beloved shadows was covered in the green slimy liquid that his statue lived of. He looked up at the fat statue while smiling demonically, the statue's eyes had stopped shining and he was now finally "dead".

"_Here comes the fun part_" the bunny thought to himself making his smile become even bigger and scarier. Alucard made stairs of his shadows and walked up to the dead statue. He put his hand in front of the statue's big stomach and used his shadows find a little crack on the statue's big stone stomach.

The bunny let his shadows inside of the crack, and after a little while he heard a "click" sound. Suddenly a part of the statue's big stone stomach opened itself and reviled a big glass ball with green liquid. The glass ball had a lot of veins going out of it that continued up inside the body. And right over the glass ball there were two small sharp knives.

Alucard took off his glove and let his finger glide over the small knives so that he got a small deep cut on his finger. He let some blood drops drip into the ball so that they mixed with the liquid.

Suddenly the fat statue's eyes started to shine bright and he screamed out in pain. The statue jerked his stone body back in pain making the chains shake back and forward. The bunny smiled and sat back and watched the show. He had released the statue from his shadows and watched as statue's stone arms slowly regenerated back to his stone body.

It was clearly that the regeneration was painful, the statue was turning back and forward while his stone arms were slowly going back to his fat stone body. Alucard was amused, "It is nothing as good as torture to get away some anger, is that not right Major?" he said while grinning to the statue.

When the statue's stone arms where back at their place, the statue finally relaxed his big stone body. The torture had lasted a long time and the statue could barely keep himself awake.

When the statue lifted his stone head up he stared right into two crimson red eyes, "I hope you have learned your lesson Major" the bunny said with a dark voice while giving the statue the death stare, "You hare alive because I choose so, you are only an item that belongs to me, you do not have the right to think or feel, and I hope you remember that in the future for you own good"

Alucard closed the statues stomach, "Do not forget Major you chose this yourself, you should have thought about the consequences that would follow if you betrayed me" he said while stepping away from the statue, "It is your own fault that you tried to go against your destiny"

"Yes your highness, I understand what I am and I apologies for forgetting it" the statue said while bowing his head. Alucard smirked and sat down in his shadow chair, "Now tell me about my princess"

"Princess Seras" the statue began, "Was born within a wealthy family, she had a loving mother and a strict father"

The statue's glowing yellow eyes started to shine more and more until the whole room was covered in a weird yellow light. Alucard closed his eyes and let the magic from the light do its wonders.

The light formed itself to a big garden and the bunny was now sitting outside a big mansion. He looked around, there were big cherry trees everywhere and he could smell the smell of the ocean from the west. The mansion and its surroundings where very bright, "_A perfect place for my princess to be born_" the bunny thought to himself, "_No wonder she is so sweet and irresistible_"

His thought were interrupted when he heard a voice that sounded very familiar yet so different, "No Seras! You cannot eat the roses, the roses do not taste god!" He turned around and saw a woman with long blond hair and a blue dress that stood in a bunch of roses that grew almost like a forest around her legs, "Seras get out of there!"

When he went closer to her he could clearly see where his dear Seras had gotten her beautiful looks from. But there was a slight difference between Seras and her mother, her mother had big green eyes. "_So the eyes must come from her father_" the bunny thought to himself while looking towards the mansion again, "_While speaking of the devil_"

A man with brown hair came walking towards the woman, his eyes were as blue as the sky, but not as friendly as the woman's, "What is the matter dear?" he said while smiling and looking at the woman.

She looked back, "Seras is trying to eat the roses!" she answered with panic in her voice while trying to find something in the little forest of red roses that grew out of the ground.

Then suddenly something came out of the rose forest…..

* * *

AN: Oh noes! Something is coming out of the rose forest *runs away*


	6. Little Seras

Hey hey hey, well here is another chapter^^ In this chapter you get to see more about how Seras ended up in the castle whit Integra. (And of course Alucard in all of his possessiveness)

Just like in chapter five there is a new character in this one! First one to guess who it is get's a free imaginary cookie! In the last chapter the right answer was the Major! *claps*

And once again thank you for all of your reviews! You guys are the best!

_

* * *

Then suddenly something came out of the rose forest….._

The bunny's face expression was once again priceless. His mouth was wide open and he almost fell down on his knees from the wonderful sight. There out of the rose forest came the sweetest little girl he had ever seen.

Her short strawberry blond hair fluttered in the wind and her big blue eyes almost shined from the sun light. She had red cheeks that matched to her pink dress. And in her small hands she had a big red rose, "Cady! Cady!" she said with a sweet childish voice while she opened her mouth to start eating the rose.

The woman almost jumped towards her, "No Seras! That is not candy! Don't eat it!" she said while trying to take the rose away from her. But little Seras was way too fast for her mother and started to run towards Alucard.

Alucard was still completely in shock and just watched as the little girl run right through him and was lifted up by her father, "No, no Seras you cannot eat roses, roses are not candy!" the man said while taking the rose out of Seras's small tender fingers, "Maybe we should stop letting her eat so much candy"

The woman looked at the man, "I know, I know, but she really likes candy" the woman said while giving the man a big smile, "Don't you Seras, you little candy eater" Seras shook her head, "No" she said while smiling to her parents.

They started to laugh and carried Seras inside the mansion. Alucard was just standing there with his mouth open when he suddenly felt something wet on his chest.

"What" he said while lifting his hand up to his chest and wiping off the wet liquid from his suit. He followed the liquid up to his face and he almost became embarrassed when he discovered what the liquid was, it was his own spit. He had been standing there drooling over his sweet princess after seeing her as a child, "Oh just wait Seras my dear, I will get you back for this" he said while smiling evil and wiping away his drool.

"_That, milord, was Princess Sera's family before a tragic accident_" the fat statue said while the night suddenly fell and Alucard was standing inside the mansion.

The inside of the mansion was very beautiful, or it would have been beautiful if there had not been filthy soldiers everywhere. The bunny looked around the inside of the bloody mansion, there were men dressed like soldiers running around the place, tearing down and smashing everything they could get their hands on.

Then suddenly the bunny heard a scream, it was a woman's voice and he rushed towards the place where the scream had come from. When he entered the room Seras's mother was lying on top of Seras's father. There was a big pond of blood under the man and it was clear that the woman was crying over his cruel death.

Alucard barley looked at the woman. His scarlet red eyes looked at over the room for his beloved princess, but she was nowhere to see, "_Looks like my sweet darling is not here_" the bunny thought to himself when the door suddenly swung open.

The bunny turned around. There before him stood a man with long blond hair that fluttered by the sudden breeze. He was dressed in white lordly clothes and his green eyes were almost hidden by his glasses, "Ahh, my dear Serafine" he said trying to act royal, "Have you considered my proposal?"

The woman jumped up, "Luke Valentine" she said with hatred in her voice while the tears feel down from her eyes, "Is this your doing?" Her eyes burned of hatred when the white man took another step inside the room, "Why of course my dear" he said while walking further inside the room, "When I heard that you had gotten married I rushed here as fast as I could"

The woman backed away as he got closer, "I had to stop him from making you impure" he said while studying her body with his lustful green eyes, "You know that I cannot make _immortal_ if you have done _impure_ things"

The woman gave him a hateful grin, "I am sorry to say it" she began while she stared at him with eyes of joy, "But you are two years too late you despicable bastard"

The white man did not answer her, but his green eyes shined off anger. The woman gave him an evil grin before he exploded in rage and slammed her into the wall, "Why you little bitch" he said like he had poison in his mouth, "How dare you? You whore I should kill you right here…" He suddenly stopped and began to smile sly like the white snake he was.

"But why should I get my beautiful hands dirty?" he said while letting her go, "I have here in my command twenty men who would love to have some fun with you and your impure body"

The woman looked up at him in disbelief, "You would not dare" she began before he suddenly grabbed her throat with one of his hands and her dress with the other, "Why not?" he whispered in her ear, " Why should you not play with something that is already played with?"

The bunny looked at the woman while the white man ripped up her dress and threw her on the floor, "Have fun boys" he said while walking out of the room not even giving the woman one last look.

The bunny gave the woman one last look before he walked out of the room, "_So my dear's family was killed by a want-to-be-royal-vampire…_" he thought to himself while the sun suddenly raised itself from its slumber, "_I will remember your worthless name Luke Valentine_"

Before he even got the chance to search for his princess he heard a dozen of footsteps coming his way. He turned around and saw men dressed like guards running up the stairs to where he stood. They opened the door to the room where Seras's parents had died and charged inn.

"Your Majesty, please come quick!" one of the men shouted and an old man with a big crown on his head came running up the stairs followed by more guards, "_Well, well if it is not the long dead king Arthur?_" the bunny thought to himself while studying the old man. The old man was dressed in a green long cape with a lot of golden flowers embroidered in it. Alucard could see pieces of golden armor pointing out under the cape when the old man ran past him.

Since the bunny had no idea where his lovely princess was, he went inside the room to see what the stupid human guards had found, even if he knew that it was only two dead bodies.

But when he came inside the room he found the king kneeling beside Seras's mother and to the bunny's big surprise she was still alive or barley alive at least. The old king had laid his green cape over her bloody and uncovered body, "You must rest Serafine my dear" the old king said while he wiped away the blood she had on her face.

The woman grabbed his arm, "No… There is no…hope for me…" she said while blood dripped out of her mouth, "Upstairs in a cl…oset… Seras is slee…ping… I gave her sleeping p…ills…" she took another breath before continuing, "Please… tell h…er th..at we lov…ed h..e..r" the woman said with her last strength before her eyes lost their shine and became like lifeless green stones.

The king and the soldiers bowed their head in respect before the king slowly closed the woman's eyes and put the cape over her beautiful face. The king stood up and went out of the room with the guards leaving the bunny alone, "_I must admit that my princess's mother sure had a backbone, I wonder if my little kitten has some hidden claws as well?_" he thought to himself while grinning.

He sat down in his chair and watched as his surroundings changed once again and he was now sitting inside a big glorious room. Before he even could get up the door was kicked inn and a little girl came inn.

The bunny looked at the girl, she had long blond hair and sharp blue eyes under her big glasses. She wore a green dress and had a little crown on top of her head. It was something that was familiar with her, but the bunny could not see what it was.

The girl went towards the bed where the king was sitting, "Father!" she said with an angry voice, "What is it that I hear? That there is a new girl in the castle?" But Alucard did not get to hear what the king answered because he was dying of laughter, "IS THAT THE MIGHTY KING INTEGRAL? GAHAHAHA" he screamed with his high and deep voice while falling out of his shadow chair, "THAT UGLY LITTLE GIRL? GAHAHAH".

The bunny got up to his feet after a good laugh, "_Your highness would you like me to rewind so that you can hear what they said?_" the statue said while the bunny once again sat down in his shadow chair, "You do that Major, you do that" Alucard answered.

The little girl started to walk backwards and the door was shut again. The door was once again kicked inn and the angry little girl came in once again, "Father!" she said once again with an angry voice, "What is it that I hear? That there is a new girl in the castle?" the king looked up at her, "That is right Integra my dear" he said while looking back at the bed.

Alucard had not noticed that there was somebody lying in the big bed and like an eager little child he walked towards the bed and almost lost his balance when he saw that it was little Seras who was lying there sleeping so peacefully.

Little Integra had also come to look at the little girl, "Is she going to live here?" Integra asked while looking at the sleeping sweetheart. The king gave her a smile, "I do not know" he answered while looking at the sleeping sweetheart, "I do not think that anybody in her family would want to take care of her and I do not want send her away to an orphanage".

Little Integra looked up at him while getting an angry face again, "Why should nobody in her family want to take care of her?" she said while looking down at the sleeping sweetheart, "She looks like a nice little girl" The king smiled once again and looked at his daughter, "Yes she really does, but I am afraid that is not the reason why nobody would want to take care of her" he began, "You see Integra my dear, when Seras's mother and father got married it really upset their families"

Little Integra looked at him with and confused face, "Why?" she asked. "Well Seras's mother was suppose to marry a rich lord from far away and her father was suppose to marry a wealthy young lady from another family" the king explained, "So when both of them got married without their parents approval they were excluded from their families"

Little Integra got an even angrier face expression, "That is a very bad reason to not want to raise a child like her" she said while looking up at her father again. "You know what father?" she said after a while with a big smile on her face, "I think we should let her stay here, I always wanted a sister or a brother and…" she stopped while going away from the bed.

"And what dear?" he father asked while looking at her. "And if she is raised here she can tell her family to shove a stick up their ass" she said while pulling one down the skin under one of her eyes and sticking her tongue out.

The king jumped up from the bed, "INTEGRAL FAIRBROK WINGATES HELLISNG!" he screamed in rage, "Where have you learned such foul words?" Little Integra looked at him, "I heard some of the guards say it" she answered, "What is so wrong about saying those words? I think that if her family does not want to raise her because her mother and father loved each other they can go and shove a stick up their ass"

Before she got to say another word the king stood in front of her, "Integra you are never to use such words again!" he said while giving her a death stare.

To the bunny's amusement little Integra took off her glasses and gave her father a death stare, but hers death stare was far more scarier than his because when she stared at him like that she remained the king about her mother, his former wife.

The king got a sore face expression when he thought about that scary woman, but before he could say anything….

* * *

AN: OH NOES CLIFFFF! *falls* The next chapter will also be about Seras's childhood!


	7. Young Seras and Integra

Soooo here we are with another chapter! YEEEEYYYYY! Seras is as always cute as honey and Alucard is as possesive as ever.

As always thank you for all of your reviews, they make me very happy!

_

* * *

The king got a sore face expression when he thought about that scary woman, but before he could say anything…._

He and Integra heard a small yawn coming from the big glorious bed, "Ma..ma? Papa?" little Seras said half awake while looking around the room. The king sighed and went towards the bed, "Good morning Seras" he said with a calm voice while slowly sitting down besides the little sweetheart, "Have you slept well?"

"Mama? Papa?" said the little sweetheart while big tears gathered in the corners of her big sweet blue eyes. The king jumped up, "Ah! No wait, do not cry Seras, please do not cry!" the king said while panicking, "Come here and Uncle Arthur will give you a big hug"

Little Seras jumped up in fear, "No!" she screamed and ran away as fast as her sweet little feet could take her, "Scalyyy". The king tried to get her but he was exhausted from the trip to the Victoria mansion so he was not fast enough and had to run after her, "No come back here Seras" he said while trying to catch the little sweetheart.

Alucard sat down in his chair again, "_How the hell could that senile old geezer raise my sweet Seras?_" the bunny thought to himself while the king was running around the room after crying little Seras trying to give her a hug, "_He is a pathetic excuse for a king and a father_"

Alucard was not the only one who was displeased with the king, little Integra was watching the whole "try-to-hug-little-sweet-Seras" scene and if her anger had been a pot of boiling water there had not been any water left in it because she was furious, so furious in fact that she grabbed the vase on one of the small tables that stood in the big glorious room and threw it at her father.

The king had just managed to capture little Seras in a corner when the vase hit him right in the head so he fell over on the ground whirling in pain, "Ahh…Wha…?" he said while trying to collect is thoughts. "Whaa….WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU DAMN BRAT?" he shouted while trying get up from the ground only to fall down on the ground.

Little Integra grinned, "Oh father stop being such a drama queen" she said while suddenly smiling even more, "Oh and look! You made little Seras smile" The king looked at the little sweetheart who was smiling, "Boom!" she said while pointing at the old king, "Boom Boom!"

This made little Integra grin even more than before, "Well would you know dearest father it seems that little Seras thinks that you are funny when you are in pain" she said while walking closer to the king, "Should we not make her happy?"

The next half hour the king was attacked with everything that was inside of the big glorious room, pillows, vases and even a small chair and a small table. The king was once again lying on the floor whirling in pain while little Integra was having the time of her life.

Alucard was also in a very good mood because his little sweetheart was laughing. "_Oh my dear Seras your laughter sounds better than a thousand violins playing the same symphony_" the bunny thought while rubbing the inside of his thigh, "_And I cannot wait to hear how you will sound when you are lying in my arms moaning and how you will scream my name when I make love to you, oh my dear Seras you are indeed making the king of the dead feel more alive than ever_"

After the "hit the king with stuff" game little Integra was tired, "Hey Seras do you want have something to eat?" she asked the little laughing sweetheart. Little Seras looked at her, "Yes" she said with her sweet childish voice.

Little Integra smiled, "Okay, what do you want?" she asked while picking up her father's big crown and throwing it at him. "Ummm, Cady!" the little sweetheart answered while walking towards little Integra, "A lot cady, a lot a lot!"

Little Integra smiled and reached out her hand which little Seras grabbed without hesitation and they both went out of the room leaving the hurt king all alone on the floor.

"_That was how princess Seras began to live in the castle_" the fat statue said while the room changed and the bunny was sitting inside a different room. It was bigger than the first room he had been inside and the colors in this room was darker than the last.

Alucard did not bother to get up and look around the room. He was beginning to feel tired from the lack of sleep and blood, and not to mention that he had used his shadows more than usual, "Damn you and your meddling fairy boy…" he mumbled with an angry tone when the door suddenly swung open.

In the door way stood his little sweetheart, but she was a bit older than the last time he had seen her. The bunny studied her sweet little body. Her beautiful strawberry blond hair had gotten longer and it almost went down to her shoulders.

Her sweet eyes was still just as big and blue as ever but her head and her body had also grown so it made her eyes look at bit smaller. Not that the bunny cared, in his eyes his Seras was just as beautiful as ever.

"Good morning Integra" said young Seras while jumping on the big green bed that stood in the dark colored room, "Integra please wake up Uncle Arthur would like to talk to us"

Up from the bed came something that made even the No-life king lose his coolness for a second. Young Integra looked like she just had been hit by a horse wagon. Her long blond hair was completely messed up and it stood out in every possible direction and her dark green night clothes had almost fallen of her slim body.

She had big dark rings under her eyes not to mention that her eyes were almost closed and her eyebrows pointed down so much giving her death look extra more death in it, "What do you want?" she asked whit a grumpy voice.

"Umm, well you see that Uncle Arthur wanted to talk to you and me about something very important and he asked me to wake you up-AH!" young Seras answered when young Integra suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down so that she lay on the bed.

"That is a very bad reason to wake somebody up" young Integra said while sitting herself over young Seras, "But since it is you who woke me up I guess I can let it go if…" she stopped and got closer to the young sweetheart's face, "If what Integra?" the young sweetheart asked while trying get out of the young princess's iron grip, "If you give me a good morning kiss" the young princess whispered in the young sweetheart's little ear.

The bunny jumped out of his shadow chair, "WHAT!?" he roared in anger, "WHAT THE BLODDY HELL DID SHE JUST SAY THAT LITTLE BRAT?" Alucard clenched his fists together so hard that they almost broke, "So this is the bloody game she wants to play" he spat in anger, "I swear if that miserable bitch has touched my Seras even a single time I will rip her into bloody pieces"

"Okay Integra" young Seras answered making the bunny clench his teeth together in rage, "One good morning kiss on the cheek, but only if you promise to wake up"

"No" young Integra said while bending her head closer to the young sweetheart's, "I want it on the lips" The young princess's words hit the bunny like rolling boulders, making him clench his teeth so hard that he could feel them almost braking.

"What? No way!" the young sweetheart said while looking at the young princess with a weird face expression, "There is no way I am going to kiss you on the lips, besides two girls cannot…" she was interrupted by young Integra, "To girls cannot kiss is that what you are saying? How do you know that?" she said while letting the young sweetheart go.

"I have never…" young Seras said before she was interrupted again, "You have never seen two girls kiss? Or is it because you have never kissed?" the young princess said while smiling evil to the young sweetheart, "Seras, Seras, Seras I am eleven and a half years old and you are only seven years old, I think that I know more about life than you do".

"But, but…" the young sweetheart began, "No buts, I say that two girls can kiss so two girls can kiss, so be it" young Integra ended the conversation, "So come here and kiss me that is an order"

The young sweetheart sighed and crawled towards young Integra and just before their young lips met and the bunny's sharp teeth broke somebody came running in to the room, "Stop right there!" said a tall man in pale colored clothes that grabbed young Seras and lifted her up from the bed.

"What do you think that you are doing your highness?" he said while looking at the shocked young princess, "You should not use your status as a princess to make young Seras kiss you"

Young Seras looked up at him, "Do I know you Mr?" she asked not noticing that the young princess's eyes narrow of rage.

But before the man could answer young Integra jumped up and grabbed his pale clothes, "WHAT THE?" she screamed in rage, "WHO ARE YOU TO COMAND ME AROUND?" The man took her slender hands and slowly jerked them away from his clothes, "I am from today your and Seras's new teacher, my name is Alexander Anderson but you can call me Master Anderson" he said with a firm voice.

"Why the hell do we need a teacher?" young Integra asked while calming down. Alexander looked at her with strict eyes, "One of the reasons that his highness asked me to be your teacher is to teach you to talk and treat people better, princess foul mouth" he said while giving her a sly smile, "Another reason is that you are soon the choose if you are to be a king or a queen, so you must start learning about your responsibilities and duties"

Young Seras looked at the young princess with big eyes, "What? You can choose that Integra? How does that work?" she asked like nothing just had happened.

Young Integra sighed, "Well in our kingdom it has always been a tradition to let the princesses choose to be kings or queens when they inherit the crown" she began explaining, "If they choose to be queens they get to rule the kingdom alone until they are 30 years old"

"Why until they are 30?" the young sweetheart asked before young Integra got the chance to continue.

"Because then they have to have at least one child with a man or a woman that they can choose to make the king of the kingdom if they want to" the young princess answered before continuing "And if a princess chooses to be a king she has to marry the man or woman that is to be their partner but this marriage can happen any time the king wants"

(AN: Don't ask me how they can get a kid with a woman, let's just say that it goes in this world or that they use magic or something like that)

"But I do not understand" young Seras began, "I have never seen two women or two men be together before…" Alexander looked at her with gentle eyes, "That is because same sex marriage is something that is unusual in the higher ranks" he explained, "Most noble people think about it as ugly or something that only commoners should do that is why you probably never have seen it before"

"Which is stupid" the young princess said while jumping down from the bed, "I think that if you love somebody you should marry them even if you are of the same sex"

"I agree" young Seras said while smiling so sweet that the young princess started to blush, "And I also think that…"

But before Alucard could hear what his lovely sweetheart was about to say the whole scene suddenly disappeared and the door the old attic swung open….

* * *

AN: *climbes up from the other cliff just to fall down another cliff*

DUM DUM DUM who could possible open the attic door? Will we ever find out what Seras was about to say? What will Integra become? And most inportantly will Alucard ever get Seras? Read the next weeks episode of The princess and rabbit!


	8. Nam nam nam, Chocolate!

_Another chapter! *dum dum dum* SO in this chapter we have a very steamy scene *smiles*_

And as always thank you for all of your reviews! ALL HAIL YOU!

_

* * *

But before Alucard could hear what his lovely sweetheart was about to say the whole scene suddenly disappeared and the door the old attic swung open…. _

And the black cat in butler clothes came running in, "Your highness the fairy...Waaaahh!" the cat suddenly stopped when he saw the fat statue, "You!" Igor hissed while drawing his claws, "What are you doing here?"

The fat statue rolled his eyes at the black cat, "Hoho, if it is not the one and only Igor, the butler of the king of the undead?" the fat statue said in a mocking tone, "Who me? I am just hanging here or are you not able to see that you little piece of cat shit?"

Even if the bunny would love to see his butler rip his statue into little pieces he had something more important to do, "That is enough Igor" he said calmly to the black cat, "What about the fairy?"

The black cat looked at his king, "My deepest apologies your mightiness" he said while bowing in respect, "The fairy is fully loaded with sun energy and has awaken"

The bunny grinned so much that his teeth began to show, "_Oh_ _lovely faith you are indeed cruel_" he thought while walking out of the attic, _"How I will enjoy this little game that you have made for me_"

Before he was completely out of the door he turned around at looked at the fat statue, "Sleep" he commanded and just as he said it the fat statue's yellow eyes stopped glowing and his head fell down again.

The bunny and the black cat went down to where the fairy had been placed to recharge energy and when the bunny opened the door his face became priceless once again.

Inside his dining room sat all of his demon maids. They were all drinking tea that flew around over their heads in what looked like flying teapots and not only flying teapots, there were also flying cakes and other fine looking food that flew over the heads of the demon maids.

In the far end of the big dining table sat Henrietta, one of his maids, but that was not what made the bunny furious, besides his disobedient little maid sat or to be more right flew his little enemy.

When the fairy and the maid saw the angry bunny they both sighed, "Looks like the party is over folks" the disobedient maid said while standing up from her seat, "The master of party breakers is here"

All of the maids looked at their master with fear in their eyes when they stood up from their seats and went out of the room leaving the fairy and the disobedient maid alone with the black cat and the angry bunny.

"What is the matter Master?" Henrietta said while walking towards her master, "Cat took your tongue?" Before she could say another word Alucard grabbed her throat and lifted her up from the ground, "You are really something Henrietta" Alucard hissed, "You have exactly three seconds to tell me what the bloody hell you were doing here before I slice you open!"

"I would love to" she began while trying to get out of his powerful grip, "But it is very hard to talk while somebody is squeezing your throat"

The bunny looked at his disobedient maid with eyes glowing red of anger before throwing her into the wall, "Well know since nobody is squeezing your throat you can talk my disobedient little maid" he said while walking towards the fairy and lifting him up by his wings, "As for you my little fairy boy"

Henrietta looked at her master while trying to catch her breath, but before she could get a single word out the fairy flew out of her master's grip and landed on the table, "Your highness" he began while giving the bunny a short bow, "We were simply having a tea party"

"So you know what I am?" the bunny said while grinning, "Good, then you know that since I saved your life you are bound to me until you have fulfilled one of my wishes"

"Indeed I am" Walter said while flying up to the bunny's face, "But remember that there are certain wishes that I cannot fulfill"

The bunny grinned again, "Fairy boy, I have lived for so long that I could have counted all of the stars on the sky if I wanted, I know about things that will make grown up men scream in fear, I posses powers that neither you or any other creature can imagine" he said while walking over to his disobedient maid, "I think I know about your stupid rules well enough to tell you that I have no plan whatsoever to make you try to enchant my sweet Seras to make her think that she loves me"

"Then what is it that you want me for?" the male fairy said while flying over to the bunny, "Since you are so mighty you do not need my magic to fulfill..." he said before the bunny lifted his disobedient maid up from the floor, "Do not worry fairy boy" Alucard said with a calm voice, "Your task will be very simple"

A couple of hours later in the castle princess Seras had just woken up from her long and wonderful sleep, she was lying in her bed just looking out of the big window that was besides her bed.

The sun was slowly setting down behind one of the hills behind the tall wall making the sky and the clouds around it pink and red.

"_Oh, I have slept the whole day_" the princess thought to herself while getting out of her big and glorious bed, "_I guess I should get something to eat_"

When the sweet princess got down to the big kitchen she began to think about what the big bunny had said, "_Be able to be with each other whenever we want?" _she thought to herself while walking into the big room, "_That would have been wonderful if it was possible _"

While walking inside the kitchen the sweet princess saw a big jar with melted chocolate that was still in liquid form standing on one of the shelves, "Well since I am here to eat" the sweet princess giggled while getting a small chair to stand on.

Just when she had taken the jar in her hands, "_Choosing candy over healthy food Seras?_" a deep familiar voice said from somewhere startling Seras so much that she fell down from the small chair and right on the floor.

"_Tsk Tsk Tsk, Seras look at you_" said the bunny in a mocking tone. The princess got up on her knees and looked at herself. Her whole body was covered in chocolate, "Oh no!" she said while looking shocked at herself, "I have to go and wash myself before it sticks to my body!"

But before she could even get up, "_Princess are you going to waste such good food?_" the bunny said inside her head. The princess looked around, "But Alucard" she began, "_No buts my dear princess_" the bunny said once again inside her head, "_You wanted chocolate did you not? Well then eat up!_"

The princess blushed, "But how am I…" she began again before he interrupted her, "_Well you have a mouth do you not?_" Seras looked around again while blushing even more, "You mean that I have to…" If the princess had seen the bunny's face while he was lying in his coffin and talking to her through their bound, she would have blushed even more.

He was smiling such a sly smile that Lucifer himself would have began to wonder, "Yes every single bit" he said while smiling evil to himself, "Down to the last part"

Seras looked down at the floor and felt that her head was boiling hot. She slowly put her finger against her mouth and started to lick it, "_Lift your head up so that I can see it better_" the bunny whispered with a seducing voice inside her head.

The sweet princess did not know why, but as she did exactly what the big bunny said, even if she thought it was weird something inside her told her it was right doing what he said.

Even the chocolate tasted better than usual, it felt like it was melting inside her mouth and making her tongue feel like it was melting as well. She just had to have more and more for every time she licked her fingers. Soon she had put her fingers in her mouth, trying to get as much as possible inside her mouth and on her tongue.

The bunny was enjoying the sensual show from his big dark coffin, "_Even if it would have been much better with blood instead of chocolate_" he thought while feeling his pants becoming tighter, "_Maybe another time_"

Meanwhile Integra was walking towards the kitchen, she was also hungry from last night's activities and when she opened the kitchen door she could swear that her eyes almost popped out of her head and her jaw dropped on the floor.

Her beloved and sweet Seras was sitting on her knees licking chocolate from her arm in such a seductive that the king herself almost went and started to lick the princess.

Seras was completely lost in her sweet obsession that she did not notice the king standing in the doorway. She just wanted more chocolate, more and more. She started to lick her arm to get more.

When the king saw this all of her thoughts were lost. She could feel the blood running from her nose, her head becoming all red from the breathtaking sight and her voice going completely weird, "S-e-rAa-sss" she said with a voice that switched from a high tone to deep tone so fast that it sounded like a boy that was in the middle of his voice change.

Hearing her own name made the princess snap out of her trance and look up to the door entrance, "Whaaaa?" she said while the chocolate dripped out of her mouth.

Her eyes suddenly became wide from the shock, "Integra you are bleeding!" she screamed while getting up on her legs and running towards the king. But she had forgotten that the floor was covered in slippery chocolate so when the sweet princess was right in front of the king she slipped on the chocolate and fell right on the king.

Even if Integra was stronger than most women and could normally have hold Seras up, her head was not in this world after seeing her sweet princess licking chocolate from her body, so they both fell down on the ground.

"ahhh, oh, Integra are you alright?" the sweet princess said while trying to get up from her comfortable position over the king. The king looked up at the princess with angry eyes, "I am alright you stupid girl" she said while pushing her up from her body, "But look at you! You have chocolate all over yourself!"

The sweet princess looked at king while blushing, "I am sorry Integra" she said while standing up, "OH NO! I got chocolate all over you clothes too!"

The king looked down at her own clothes that were all sticky from the chocolate, "It is alright" she said while standing up, "But why on earth did you lick away chocolate instead of taking a bath?"

Seras blushed even more, "Well…I…you should not waste good food" she mumbled while looking down at the floor. Integra sighed, "Seras you silly little candy monster" she said with a teasing voice, "Let us go to the bath so that both of us can get some chocolate out of our hair"

The sweet princess looked up at the king with joy in her sweet blue eyes, "Okay!" she said while smiling like a little child making Integra blush again, "Shall we go?"

Integra smiled back and they both went to the bathroom, but what they did not hear was…

* * *

AN: *Walks down a road and suddenly falls down a cliff* But don't worry I have cliff insurance!

What on earth could Integra and Seras not have heard? What is it that Alucard is going to use Walter for? What will Integra do with Seras in the bathroom? And most importantly will Alucard ever get his hands on Seras's sweet body? Find out in next weeks episode of The princess and the rabbit!


	9. The Saint underneath

Would you like a new chapter? Here you are *gives chapter*... Okay that joke sucked!

As always I love reviews they taste so good *eats*

BTW! Next week I'm gonna go on a trip so I don't think that I will be able to update! Sorry but this chapter will be extra long so don't kill me OKAY?

* * *

_Integra smiled back and they both went to the bathroom, but what they did not hear was… _

The loud and angry roar that came from the bunny, "Goddamn you, you pest of a king" he snarled, "I will get you for this, not only do you end my delightful show but you dare touch my Seras with your filthy hands"

The very angry bunny knew that right now he could not do anything, "But soon" he said while grinning, "Soon my dear Seras you will be mine and only mine"

The sun had already gone to sleep behind its covers when the princess and the king sat in the glorious royal bath chamber, "Integra why were you bleeding?" the princess asked the king while washing her tender arms, "Did you fall or something?"

"Well…" Integra answered while starting to blush, "To be honest I saw you and I…I did not see the door coming back so I hit my nose…Yeah you know doors they come right back and I did not see so the door hit my nose and yeah…"

The princess looked over at the king who was still red as a tomato, "Integra you really should watch where you are going or else you could get really hurt next time!" she said with a worried voice, "What if you had hit your head so hard that you lost your brain?"

"Well at least my dream of seeing you all covered in sweets went true…" the king mumbled to herself while washing out some chocolate of her long blond hair, "Why do you always have to be so sensual and sweet?…"

The king looked over at the princess while she was washing some chocolate away from her o-so attractive body, "_And they expect me to be able to resist you?_" she thought to herself while moving towards the princess, "_I would like to see them try after seeing you naked_"

Integra grabbed Seras's shoulders and turned her around so that she was looking away from the king, "Integra?" the princess asked while trying to turn back to how she originally sat. "You have some chocolate in your hair I am going to take it away so sit still!" the king said while slowly removing some chocolate from Seras's lovely strawberry blond hair. "_It smells so good, almost like the sun or the wind_" the king thought to herself while moving her head closer and sniffing up more of the wonderful smell, "_It smells even better with chocolate..._"

Before she knew it the king had taken one of the princess's lovely hair strands and put it in her mouth, slowly licking away the chocolate, "Tastes so good" she whispered while licking away more chocolate, "No wonder you started to eat yourself"

Seras started to feel something wet on her neck, it was much warmer than the water and it felt kind of sticky, "Integra?" she said while moving her hand up to her neck, "What is that?" But before her tender hands could reach her own neck they were suddenly stopped by Integras slim fingers, "Calm down it is only my tongue" the king said with a low voice while taking another sample of the princess's neck, "You have some chocolate here too"

The princess jumped up, "Wa-wa-WHAT?" she said while trying to calm down and climbing out of the bath to grabbing a towel, "Integra you licked my neck? Why on earth did you do that?"

Integra looked at the princess while hiding the rest of her face under the water for a moment, "Well we cannot waste food right?" she said while looking away from the princess, "Damn I lost control over myself" she grumbled to herself while diving under the water again, "_Seras you have clearly become too beautiful to resist…_"

Meanwhile Henrietta and Walter were having some problems of their own, "Miss Henrietta please hurry before somebody sees us" the male fairy said while looking down at the maid who was climbing up the tall wall that surrounded the castle.

Henrietta looked up at Walter while climbing further up, "Well excuse me for not having wings" she said with an annoyed while trying not to fall down from the wall, "Why do you not just use some of your magic and lift me up?"

Walter sighed, "I am truly sorry but if I use some of my magic I am afraid that the chance for us getting caught will increase to limits far beyond acceptable" he said while looking around, "You should not have come here…"

Henrietta interrupted him before he could continue, "Well like you I really did not have a choice" she said while climbing up to the top of the wall and jumping down to the other side, "And just as fast as I can start using my powers there will be no problems whatsoever"

Walter smiled to the demon maid and they both started to look around for their target, "Tell me Miss Henrietta why is it that you can stand on this holy ground blessed by the Saint himself?" the old fairy said while looking around for his target.

"Well as you see I am not completely free to do what I want" she answered while pushing away some bushes, "As long as the Saint remains on these grounds I will not be able to use my demonic powers"

Walter looked at the demon maid, "But any other creature of the night would not even be able to stand on these grounds as long as the Saint is here, so why is it that you do not burn up?" the old fairy asked while flying under a bench to look at the ground.

"Well that is because I not a child of the night but rather a child of the moon" she answered while lifting up a stone only to put it back down.

The fairy looked with big eyes at the demon maid, "You mean you are a mix?" he asked while flying towards the maid, "But I thought that mixed ones did not exist any longer"

"Well just as male fairies there are few of us left" she answered while walking towards a statue of the late king that stood in the big garden of the castle, "Besides what does it matter what I am? I belong to the king of the undead!"

The old fairy bowed his head a little when he heard the said tone in her voice when she said it, "May I ask why you belong to him?" he asked while flying towards the statue.

Henrietta looked at him for a second before looking at the statue again, "Maybe another time" she said while giving him a smile, "It is a long story"

Walter smiled back to the maid before looking at the statue, "Do you think that the entrance is here?" he asked while landing on the big nose of the late king.

"Definitive, just look how the roses grows around the statue" she said while walking towards the statue and placing her hand on it, "It is almost like they all spring from underneath of here and then afterwards start to spread to the rest of the garden"

"Hmmm…I guess we will have some problems moving it" the old fairy said while flying up to the late king's golden crown, "It must be very heavy"

The maid smirked, "Well then fairy boy show me what you are good for!" she said while looking up at the fairy with her bright yellow eyes, "If you could hurt my stupid master then you can move this statue without any problems!"

Walter looked down at the maid and sighed again, "So much for the quit part" he said while lifting his wand up in the air and spinning it around, "You should move back a little"

The maid did as the old fairy said and moved away from the statue. Walter made a ball of magic and started to fly higher and higher and then suddenly he took his wand through the magical ball so that his wand absorbed the magic.

Henrietta watched with big eyes as he suddenly stopped flapping his wings and let himself fall down towards the statue and right after he had started falling he cut the air with his wand making the air and the magic form themselves together to an even greater force that cut the statue in two.

The two big pieces of gold fell down to each side of what looked like stairs that went down under the ground.

Henrietta started to run towards the stairs and Walter followed after, "Gee Walter I thought that you just would move the statue with a spell, but I liked your idea much better!" she said while smiling to the fairy as she ran down the stairs, "Why do it quit when you can do it loud and make it more intense!"

Walter blushed as he heard the maid's words and cursed himself for not thinking about that, "We have to hurry" he said while flying after the maid, "It is only a matter of time before they find out that we are down here"

When the maid and the fairy reached the bottom of the stairs they found a big door. The door was covered with symbols that shined with a mystical blue light, "Here lies the Saint of light that protects the royal family of England from the creatures of the night" Walter read from the door, "Enter you who has the heart for it"

"In other words no demons or vampires allowed" Henrietta said before putting her hand on the door, "Good that I do not count as a demon"

The maid opened the door and both the fairy and the maid stopped and stared at the sight behind the door was a room that remained of a big sanctuary. The walls were white with the same shining blue symbols, but it looked like water came out of them instead of light, the water flowed down towards something that reminded of big roots, "It almost looks like that the symbols are watering the roots…" Henrietta said while she and the fairy walked further into the room.

"Look up there" she said to the fairy while pointing upwards. The old fairy looked up and could clearly see that the roots went up and out of the room, "I think that this is the roots to the roses that we saw upstairs!" the maid said while walking further into the room, "And look not all of the roots go up"

While the fairy started to read the symbols on the wall the maid went towards some roots that went down to a big white altar. There on the altar laid one of the most beautiful men the maid had ever seen.

His white shoulder long hair was lying perfect behind his delicate yet strong face and the maid started to blush as she saw that he was only wearing pants so that she could see his perfect upper body, "Nice muscles" the maid mumbled while studying his very nice body further.

His puffy pants had the same blue symbols as the walls and as she looked as his hands she saw that the roots were bound around his arms and, "Walter I think that he is the Saint" the maid said while the fairy turned around from the wall, "I think you are right Miss Henrietta" he answered while flying towards the maid and the Saint, "It stands on the walls that the fairy of water granted the king who build this castle holy ground so that he would stay safe from the creatures of the night"

"Yes I have heard that story" the maid continued, "So the water fairy placed a saint to guard her holy water and if the saint is removed the holy water will disappear as well"

The fairy looked at the saint, "Well that is how I to remember that story but…" he said while looking at the symbols again, "According to the story on these walls it stands that the saint is not the guardian of the holy water, but the source itself!"

"What?" the maid said while looking at the white man, "How can this guy be a source to holy water?"

"According to the story the fairy of water, or the queen of water if you want, feel in love with this man, but he did not love her because he was already in love with the daughter of the first king" Walter said while reading from the wall, "So when the princess and the man tried to run away the water fairy killed him out of the hatred that her broken heart felt…"

As Walter continued the maid looked over at the "saint" again, "Then when the princess found her late beloved lying on this altar she toke her own life by drinking demon blood" Walter said while flying up so that he could read more, "When the water fairy saw this she went to the dying princess and asked her why she had done such a thing and the princess answered: My dear queen of water, the source to all life, you who have just taken the life of the man we both loved, you who has lived as long as water have existed, how could you possible understand what death means? I am so lucky that I will meet him when I die, but you, you cannot die, you will never be able to feel him or see him, but I on the other hand will meet him on the other side, the side that you cannot reach"

Walter stopped for a moment to catch his breath, "After hearing the princess's last words the water fairy started to cry, her tears of life fell down on a dead rose that bloomed again" he said while flying to the right, "After seeing that the rose came back to life from her tears she tried the same with the man, but he did not wake up, so she thought that since he was human she needed more tears to make him live"

Henrietta looked at the fairy as he was at the end of the wall with the "crying" symbols, "So since that day the tears of the water fairy poured down on these grounds and the person she called her saint, but the man never woke up" he said while flying up to the last sentences, "One day the fairy of water asked the king why the man did not wake up and he answered: My dear water fairy, the man will never wake up because he wants to die, if he dies he will be together with the one he loves"

Henrietta looked at Walter, "Is that it?" she asked while he flew down. "I am afraid so" he answered while looking at the man, "I guess that the rest of the story is behind those big roots"

Henrietta opened her mouth to say something when…

* * *

AN: *Arthur hides under blanket*The cliff mafia are out to get me! Oh noes! Run here they areeee!!!

Anyway if you wonder ho the saint guy is you will find it out in the next chapter! And why I have included him in the story will make sense in the next chapter XD

But who can he be? And what could possible happen when Henrietta opened her mouth? But most importantly when will Alucard get his hands on Seras's smexy body? You'll have to wait and see when the new chapter comes out!!!!!! *DUM DUM DADUM* --- the most dramatic music you ever have heard!


	10. The last day of humanity, the morning

Hi hi everybody, guess who's back, that's right, ME *claps* Yes I had a nice trip, thank you for asking XD

So here we finally are with a new chapter, and guess what?! It's chapter 10, I KNOW OMG, 10! like TEN, it's 10, 10, 10 XD I'm just a bit surprised XD Like already!

Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews, and as always I hail you! *HAIL* *HAIL*

So in chapter _ten_, like this chapter, we start of from where we left our favorite fairy and maid, under the ground!

_

* * *

Henrietta opened her mouth to say something when…_

They suddenly heard deep voices coming from the stairs, "We must not let the intruders take the Saint!" one of them was screaming while a dozen heavy footsteps were coming closer and closer, "Stop the intruders before they befoul this holy ground!"

"Shit" the maid said while the fairy flew to the entrance, "Walter I still cannot use my powers until we get this guy away from here"

Walter turned around and looked at the maid, "Do not worry Miss Henrietta" he said while folding his white sleeves in a very elegant way, "I will take care of these humans while you get him out!"

The fairy started to spin his wand around and around, making it glow from his magical dust, "Hurry Miss Henrietta!" he said when suddenly two guards appeared in the door, "What the?!" one of them said with a confused voice when he saw Walter, "Is that ugly thing a fairy or something?"

The male fairy suddenly got an irritated expression on his little face, "You should think about whom you are calling ugly, human" he said before mixing the air with his glowing wand, "The only thing that is ugly in here is your filthy human soul!"

Before the guards could even take one step into the room Walter cut through the air just like he had done with the statue so both of them were slung back out of the room with an incredible force, "Nice aim fairy boy!" the old fairy heard coming from behind him, making him chuckle.

While Walter was fighting off the royal guards, the maid was trying to get the Saint loose from the giant plant that was twirled around his hands, "Damn it" she said while trying to tear the roots around the Saint's arms, "What the bloody hell is it with these roots? Are they made of metal or something? Let go of him already stupid roots!"

The maid's frustration kept growing and growing for every second that went, "I will kill you, you stupid roots! Gahhh" she said while opening her mouth and revealing her sharp long teeth. "Have it your way!" the now very angry maid said while digging her sharp long teeth into one of the big roots trying to bite it off, "Ehhwwww…" she said while removing her demonic teeth from the root, "Taste like root…Egghh….Bitter…."

"Miss Henrietta" the old fairy said while cutting more guards, "Please hurry, I cannot hold them off for much longer!" The old fairy's words made the demon panic, "Stupid roots! Stupid, stupid, stupid FUCKING ROOTS!" she said while jumping up on top of the white Saint and shaking him, "Wake up you stupid goddamn son of a bitch!" he said while slapping his cheeks, "WAKE UP!"

Not even a small flinch came from the white man and before she could shake of hit him once more she suddenly heard a small whine coming from the door, "Walter!" she screamed when the guards took the little fairy and shoved him into a little brown bag.

"Quickly!" one of them screamed almost like he was in full panic, "Kill that girl, she must be a demon, just look at those shining yellow eyes!!" The remaining guards slowly started to come closer to the maid, "_Looks like this is the end.._" Henrietta thought while looking down at the saint, "_To think that I am going to die without even being kissed once, I guess a sleeping beauty like you my dear Saint could count…_"

She closed her eyes and right before one of the soldiers pierced her with his spear, she bent down and gave the white saint a tender kiss on the lips, "Die you spawn of evil!" the guard behind her screamed when the ground suddenly began to shake.

The maid opened her eyes and stared right into two deep blue eyes making her face expression priceless, "You are…" she said when the guard behind her lifted up his spear again, "I do not know what kind of devilish tricks you have done, but mark my words you are as good as dead!" he screamed in fear while thrusting his spear towards the back of the demon maid.

The saint jumped up and while holding the maid close to his chest he grabbed the spear with his other hand and threw the guard away with an incredible force. The maid was still not in this world due to the fact that the first guy she kissed was now holding her tight into his bare chest, making her blush like crazy. Suddenly the whole sanctuary started to shake even more, the walls started to crack and the symbols had stopped shining blue and were now just like hollow gray-brown marks on the wall.

The saint looked down at the demon in his arms and gave her a tender smile without even saying a word before letting here go, she looked up at him and suddenly remembered the little fairy in the bag, "Walter!" she said while running towards the brown bag, "Walter are you alright?"

The old fairy climbed out of the bag, "Ohh…Sweet air…!" he said while taking a deep breath, "Lovely sweet air!" The maid giggled when she saw the male fairy's red face but before she could say anything about it one of the roots suddenly started to loosen from its place, "We better get out of here!" she said while reaching her hand out towards the saint, "You can-can come to if-if you want…"

The saint smiled and took her hand in his and squeezed it gently making the maid blush, "I see that you and the gentleman have become good friends, Miss Henrietta, but this is not the best time to create good bonds!" Walter said while another root started to move, "As you may see this place is not very safe any longer"

As they came out from the ground Henrietta noticed that the whole atmosphere in the garden had changed, not to mention that some parts of the ground had been slung higher up and others lowered down, "Looks almost like master has been here" she mumbled while they ran towards the wall, "Except that master destroys more…"

When they reached the wall Walter hurried and flew up and was about to turn around and use a spell to lift the maid and the saint up when he suddenly felt something pass him in a high speed, "I must say" he said when he saw what it was, "You sure do have quite a flexibility"

On top of the wall stood the saint with a blushing maid in his hands, "Ehh…" she said clearly not following what had happened, "W-what are you doing?" The saint looked down at the light orange haired demon in his hands and gave her another smile, "You do not talk much, do you?" Henrietta said to saint while jumping down from his arms and down on the other side of the wall, "Are you two coming?"

The fairy and the saint gave each other a quick look before jumping down to the maid, "Looks like you finally have done something good for me, my ill-mannered maid" a dark amused voice suddenly said from nowhere making the maid a little shock, "I hope that all of the good things you do will be just as good as this!"

Henrietta turned around and met the most scariest face she had ever seen, her master's long dark had fallen down on the ground and it looked like his shadows were coming out from his hair and continuing towards the wall. His wide opened red eyes almost shined from the madness behind them and his smile was nothing but evil.

"M-master?" the maid said while taking a step back, "_If this is how he looks when he is pleased, I do not want to see him when he is happy_" the maid thought when she suddenly felt to strong hands around her waist and a head on her shoulder, "Oh..Hi..." she said while blushing while Walter landed on her other shoulder.

The trio looked at the bunny with different expressions on their faces, but one thing was clear, none of them wanted to get in his way. The bunny still had the same face expression while his shadow hair went through the wall and over to the other side.

But then suddenly he lost his face completely and his eyes narrowed in anger when his shadows burst into flames, "Hmp…This flirty holy ground still has not lost all of its holiness" he said with clear anger in his voice before he started to smile again.

"It looks like you have one last day of humanity left my dearest Seras" the bunny chuckled while turning into shadows, "I hope you enjoy it as much as you can, because when the sun sets behind the mountains tonight you will be mine and only mine forever"

The trio was still standing there just looking before the male fairy sensed the sun was about to raise, "It may seem like this is the princess's last day alive" Walter said while flying of the maid's shoulder, "Maybe we should go home and rest just like his highness, it has been a long night!?"

The maid looked at the saint and the fairy before smiling, "Sure" she said before gently removing the saint's hands from her waist, "Stupid master could at least have given us a lift there…" The white saint gave the demon maid a gentle smile as the trio went towards the mansion and a good night's rest.

When the sun finally stood up from its slumber and shined over the country, the princess was woken up from her wonderful dream about sweets by some sort of high racket that came from the lower floors, "I wonder who could have made Integra angry on this time of the day?" Seras giggled while standing up from the bed and putting on a dark blue dress, "Maybe Master Alexander is here?"

When the princess came down to the throne room she was met by a dozen off different people that were shouting and waving their arms around, "Your majesty this is unspeakable!" some said, "This is just not possible!" others almost screamed, while others just stood and looked out of the window, "Who could have done this" they asked, "This must be the work of the devil himself"

"_I wonder what on earth happened..._" the princess thought while walking towards the king who was sitting on her throne with a cold expression on her face, "_Probably something very bad, Integra looks furious…_"

"Good morning Integra" Seras said trying to cheer up the king, "Slept well?" The king looked at the princess, "Does this look like a good morning?" she asked, clearly angry making the princess a bit sad, "What has happened?" the princess asked while the king sighed, "Somebody broke into the holy sanctuary tonight using the garden entrance and kidnapped the saint making the ground here unstable" Integra answered while taking Seras's hands in her own, "But it is nothing to worry about, so just do not think about it okay?"

The princess looked at the king while smiling, "Okay Integra" she said while walking down from the throne not knowing that the king had held back most of the information that had concerned her. The king had chosen not to tell her sweet princess about the fact that it was a demon and a fairy that had taken the saint away making the ground around the caste just as normal as any other piece of mud you could find in the kingdom, "_Could this be the water fairy's work?_" the king thought while her counselors continued to babble about the dangers that could result if this was the doing of some evil creature, "_No, she would not dare to do such a thing, maybe a demon or vampire?_"

"Your highness" one of the counselors said making the king snap out of her world, "Maybe this is a good time to move to the summer castle in France?" Another counselor went forward, "A splendid idea" he said while almost waving his arms, "If this is indeed a planned action there is a big chance that whoever did this is planning an attack on the castle"

The king narrowed her cold ice eyes as another counselor began to speak, "His majesty and the princess will be far safer in France if any danger should appear" he said while stroking his long white beard.

The king slammed her fist on the throne, "So all of you old geezers mean that if there is a chance for an attack that I should just run away like a coward?" she screamed in rage while jumping up from her big golden throne, "That is just unacceptable, if a creature of the night is responsible for this direct attack on the shield that protects this castle, then I, the king of England, will show him just how much of a king I am by not running away, but standing here and waiting for his attack!"

The counselors looked at each other with fear in their old eyes as the king continued speaking, "I will show this devil that he is nothing more than a pathetic monster that is nothing compared to humans and God!" the king said while sitting down in her throne again, "Bring me them, those holy men, the Iscariots"

"You majesty are you sure that those men should be involved in this battle? They are nothing more than criminals with holy swords that believe they are the messengers of God, there is no good chance that they would even listen to your commands" an older counselor asked while walking towards the throne, "Indeed they have admitted their sins and say that they only do as God wishes, but remember words are nothing compared to action"

The king smirked when she heard his words, "Indeed they are nothing more" she said with an amused voice, "But remember that they believe that they are instruments of God, and God only created humans not demons and vampires, as long as we have a common enemy, they will listen to every word I say".

Meanwhile Seras was walking around the part of the royal garden which had not been destroyed by the maid and the fairy's little night adventure when she turned around and saw…….

* * *

AN: Amygwad! There is a cliff outside my window, just waiting for me to come out so that I can fall down in it! So scaryyy (Authoress jumps under her blanket)

So like I've got a plan for all of the people in Hellsing, so why not the Iscariots? And since we are talking about people in Hellsing, I have drawn some of my characters and posted them on my deviantart profile (you can find it on my profile) Just in case you don't have the imaginary to see how I have made the persons in this fanfic XD

But what on earth could Seras had seen? And what about the Iscariots? What could Henrietta and the Saint be doing since they are thogeter in the same bed (I think) But most importantly, how many chapters are left before Alucard finally gets Seras? How the hell should I know? Oh right I write this thing XD But you don't so you have to wait until next week to see^^


	11. The last day of humanity, the day

Sooo, here we are again! (As always thanks for all of your reviews, hail you as always)

And I just wanted to say that this chapter, well I HATE it, cause I want to get to the H-stuff, but nooooo, I always have to write at least 2000 words in each chapter (it's just what I do) *angry at herself* So if it was up to me this chapter would only have been a couple of hundred words and nothing more, cause cause, you know the H-stuff! I want to come to the next chapter as fast as possible! So this chapter is like, funny, dramatic and, and, has some romance in it toooo! Just so y'a all know I made *** (the new characters name) a bit perverted, just like me! *giggles*

But just be patient, and we will all get to the GOOD stuff in this story!

_

* * *

Meanwhile Seras was walking around the part of the royal garden which had not been destroyed by the maid and the fairy's little night adventure when she turned around and saw……. _

The always familiar long silky black hair tied in a long pigtail with a big blue ribbon behind her back, the light blue eyes that almost shined as a contrast to the rest of her dark dressed body and of course the little white crown on her head, the princess could not help that her smile got bigger, "RIP" she screamed out of joy as she ran towards the tall girl, "Oh how I have missed you Rip!"

The dark dressed girl turned around and gave the princess a big smile, but behind her glasses and freckles her eyes showed a different feeling, almost like sorrow, "Hello Seras" she said calmly as Seras gave her a good soft hug, "How are things here?" she asked while letting go of the princess.

Seras looked up at the tall girl while trying not to seem sad, "Well…as you see the garden is destroyed…" she said while following Rip into the throne room, "But everything else is okay!"

"_Still as innocent as ever, ey Seras?_" the dark girl thought to herself while the heavy doors to the throne room opened, "_Maybe that is what Integra loves so much about you?_"

When both of the girls entered the throne room the guards suddenly gave a big salute, "Welcome Princess Rip Van Winkle of France" they said while bowing making both of the girls giggle from the very unnecessary act.

The king on the other hand gave a small sigh when she saw the princess of France, "_Here we go again_" she thought to herself while standing up from her throne to greet the princess. But before she could even say a single word she suddenly felt something heavy in her arms, "OH INTEGRA" Rip screamed while the tears fell down from her bright blue eyes, "I came as fast as I could from my summer estate when I heard about the attack on your castle, tell me that you are alright?"

Integra sighed again before lifting the dark princess away from her arms, "Yes Rip, I'm fine" she said while looking annoyed over at Seras who was giggling so sweet that the king blushed, "There is nothing for you to worry about"

The princess of France looked up at her beloved king before smiling and embracing Integra again, "Oh I am so happy!" she said while the king desperately tried to get out of her grip, "But it would have been nice if you were so hurt that you were not allowed to go away from your bed, then me and you could have some private time all alone in your bedroom" she said seducing while playing with the kings neckwear, making everybody except Seras blush, because our adorable princess does not know how to think perverted.

"Ehh…" Integra said while shoving the princess of France away, "I believe that such talk is inappropriate my dear princess" The kings words made the dark princess give out a small "hmpf" before letting go of the kings neckwear.

"Thank God I did not get hurt…" The king mumbled to herself while walking back to her big throne, "That was fucking close…" Seras on the other hand was as sweet as ever, "Maybe next time" she said trying to cheer up the dark princess, "Would you like to eat dinner with us?" she asked like nothing had happened.

"_Sometimes you are just a bit too naive for your own good_" both Integra and Rip thought at the same time while sighing, "_Such a child…_"

Meanwhile while Walter was sleeping on a little pillow by the window, Henrietta could not get a single moment of rest, not because she did not want to sleep, her eyes were almost falling down like two boulders every time she blinked, not because there were too many noises keeping here up, it was in fact dead quiet, not because it was too hot or too cold, the temperature in the room was in fact just perfect, not because the bed was too hard or too soft, the bed was also in fact just perfect.

The only reason that she could think of that was causing her lack of much needed rest, was the fact that a strong arm was warped around her slim waist. When the trio had arrived to the mansion, her stupid master had already gone to sleep in his big dark coffin, so Henrietta and Walter did not get the chance to ask where the Saint could sleep.

Walter suggested that he could sleep together with her, since she had such a big bed. And before she could even protest the Saint had looked at her with his mild blue eyes in such a way that she had not managed to get out a single word, she had just nodded and let him sleep besides her.

"I should have said no…" she mumbled to herself when she suddenly felt that his other hand warp around her waist, "That is the last drop!"

But when she turned around to shove him away from her, she found herself just staring at his sleeping face. He was smiling, just a little child, "…..Very well, but only this one time" she whispered while feeling Mr Sandman sprinkling his magical dust over her eyes, "Maybe we will find a name for you tomorrow…"

And before the demon maid even knew it, she had fallen asleep in the Saint's strong arms.

Later that day when the sun was shining at it's brightest over the fair kingdom of England, and when all of the children were out having fun playing, when the housewives did their beloved tasks and when the workingmen had their much needed lunch breaks, the young and beautiful princess of England was sitting on a little bench outside of the castle, enjoying the sun while eating some sweets, not even knowing that this might be the last time she was ever going to be able to feel the sun's everlasting midsummer warmth.

"_I wonder what Alucard is doing now…_" she thought while smiling shy to herself, "_Maybe we will have some fun tonight…_"

"_Maybe he will show me a beautiful place, with a lot of cute animals and nice people…_" her own thoughts making her smile even more, "_Or maybe we will go on exiting adventures to a place far, far away?_"

"Seras?" a familiar voice said making her wake up from her lovely daydream about the outside world, "What are you thinking about since you are smiling so much, you naughty girl?" Rip said with a sly tone while sitting down besides the light princess, "Your flame or something?"

Seras blushed as she saw the smile on the dark princess's face, "Eh…I…am not thinking about anybody" she said while putting a lollipop in her mouth. Rip's smile got even slyer when she saw the face expression that the light princess made, "Oh I see…Nobody, eh?" the dark princess said before losing her sly smile and moving close to Seras, "Is it Integra?" she almost whispered into the light princess's ear.

"Wa-wa-WHAT?" Seras said while almost swallowing the whole lollipop, whole, "Why would I be thinking about Integra?"

The dark princess's eyes suddenly got sharper and Seras could suddenly see the anger inside of Rip when she suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down on the grass, "I do not get" she almost snarled, "What is it that you have that I do not? Is it your looks? The fact that you are so small? Or is it just because you are such a child that she loves you so much?"

Feeling her heart skip a beat the light princess felt like she was about to cry, "W-what are you talking about? Integra is my only family!" she said while fighting back the tears that tired to escape her sweet big blue eyes, "It is only natural to love somebody in your family…"

Rip chuckled when hearing what the light princess said, but the same time she could feel the anger inside of her just as bad as she could feel the aching in her heart, "Family…" she finally said before lifting herself off the light princess and walking away.

"I give up" the dark princess said while staring up in the sky, "There is no chance, not even a single hope…"

"A hope for what…" Seras asked while sitting up, "That she will ever love me as much as she loves you" Rip answered while removing her glasses, "I guess you have a to big piece of her heart so that it is anything left for me…"

"Rip…." The light princess whispered as she saw the small tears that fell on the ground, "I…" "There is not anything you can do about it" was replied with a cold voice before the dark princess started to walk away, "Since you do not even know what she loves about you…"

Seras felt a sharp pain in her heart, "Love…" the word just sounded so wrong it that matter, "She loves me…." The more she said it to herself the more it hurt, "But she…"

Alucard sighed, how did his lovely princess expect him to wait until the cursed sun had gone down behind the mountains so that he could make her his forever? "Damn I feel like a little kid waiting for candy" he mumbled before realizing what he just had said, "Seras…" he growled while clenching his teeth together. "Oh how I am going to enjoy punishing you for making me sound like a weak human" he chuckled to himself while imagining the different punishments he would give her, "You will be begging me to love you in no time…"

The bunny growled again when feeling that his pants started to get tight, "Just you wait my dearest kitten, you will not be able to win this game"

The sun was now starting on its journey to its much needed rest behind the horizon. The children were all heading home, the housewives were preparing for the homecoming of the children and the workmen were starting to pack up their work and go for a much deserved drink.

And what seemed as a happy midsummer evening, was everything but happy for the beloved princess of England. Her heart was still aching from Rip's words and every time see thought about it, it just started to hurt more, "_How did I not notice before?_" she asked herself while walking around inside of the castle, "_Al of those times she has tried to kiss me…Why did I not get it then? How could I have been so stupid?_"

The princess was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see the tall white man that was standing before her and went straight into him, "I-I am so sorry I…" she said while trying to not seem sad.

The man simply gave her an annoyed gaze and walked away before Seras suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder, "How dare you?" an familiar angry voice said, making Seras freeze, "Do you not know who this is?"

The white man turned around and was about to say something when he saw the person standing behind the princess, "Your highness…" he said before bowing, "What an honor to meet you in person"

Integra gave him a death look before speaking, "I should throw you back down to the cell that you came from, you pathetic bastard" she snarled making the man scared while pulling the princess closer, "Do you not know who you just hurt?"

"_No…Integra you…_" Seras thought while the man looked at her, "_You really…_" "My deepest apologies, your highness…" he said with no emotion in his face before bowing, "I did not know…"

"You better watch yourself next time" the king warned him, "Or else you will really pay!" But before the man could even look up, Integra was suddenly pushed backwards "STOP IT INTEGRA!" Seras screamed while forcing herself away from the king's cold hands, "JUST STOP!"

Seras ran as fast as she could, away from the scary man, away from all of the people who asked her what was wrong, but most of all away from the person who had scared her more than anything.

When she finally came up to her room she almost fell inside and slammed the door behind her, locking it as fast as possible before she sank down on the floor crying.

"Why so sad my dear?"…..

* * *

AN: *Walks on street when suddenly some cliffs comes and cliffs her into a car* "HEEEELLLPPP!"

So like I said, I'm soooo gonna love writing the next chapter, why u ask? Hehe *smiles* I ain't gonna tell ya! *MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA-A!

But what will the next chapter bring? And what could possibely the authoress mean by H-stuff? Only time can tell! Be here on the next chapter of An eternal fairytale (remember I changed the name XD)


	12. The last day of humanity, the night

And so here we are again, or to be more precise, here you are again...XD You never get tired do you? Just coming back for more! (Not that I mind)

Anyway -.-'...... Here is the _new_ chapter, and YES I loved writing it! I hope you love it just as much as I do ^^ And for all of you who L.O.V.E long chapter, well this just happens to be long chapter! (And I'm still happy for all of your reviews!)

* * *

"_Why so sad my dear?"….._

Said a very dark familiar voice, making the princess look up from the cold floor, "A…lucard?" she said while the tears fell from her tender big sky blue like rivers of sadness.

The bunny smirked when seeing his bride-to-be in all of her tenderness right before him, "What is wrong?" he said trying to hide his desire to eat up the wonderful girl right in front of him.

Seras tried to stop her tears from escaping her eyes, but every time Integra came back to her mind and almost attacked her heart, "I…." she said while the tears still fell, "I just…"

Alucard chuckled and went down to the girl, "There, there, stop crying my little princess" he said while taking his big strong arms around the slim waist of the princess and lifting her up to him, "Remember that I am always here for you"

The princess pushed her head into his chest and just let the rest of the tears fall down before she looked up at the bunny and saw something that made her wonder, "But Alucard where are your bunny ears?" she finally asked almost like nothing had happened, "They are gone!"

"My appearance is changed to this to be able to fit better in with the normal people" he said while trying to hide his anger over the bunny comment. The princess noticed that he was wearing different clothes since last time they met.

His black Victorian suit was replaced with a white one which was covered with a dark blue coat and his big silk hat was also gone, in fact the only thing that was on his face was a pair of dark colored glasses and his black long hair was braided in a long braid that almost went down to his bottom.

Seras giggled when she saw the big red bow at the end of the braid, "You look wonderful" she said while standing up making the bunny smirk, "Not as wonderful as you" he said while rising up.

"But where are you going?" she asked while sitting down in her bed. The bunny grinned, "We are going to the Moon festival" he answered while sitting down besides the princess. Seras could not believe what he just said, "We? Like me and you? Like in us? Outside? With other people?" she asked or almost screamed right in his face, "Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes" he answered while pulling out something out of his coat, "But first you need some new clothes, we cannot have you walking around looking as beautiful as you are"

The princess blushed while taking the cloth in her hands, "Um…Thank you…." She mumbled while going back some covers and changing her clothes. The bunny grinned like a mad animal when he saw that she had let her dress fall down, and only if it was her outline, her perfect outline, he could feel his member almost exploding from his pants, "_I cannot wait to see how you look in nothing while lying in my arms after we have loved all day!_" he thought while his smiling evil, "_And how you will scream while I ***** it in, how you will moan while I lick your ******, and how I will feel while you **** my ****_" (AN: I censored the details so that you can use your imagination XD, I just feel like being mean ^o^)

The bunny was so lost in his perverted thoughts that he did not notice that the princess had changed and had come out from the covers, "Alucard" she asked when seeing his weird face expression, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is just fine" he said while turning around and almost fainting from the sight that hit his eyes like to giant boulders, making his nose almost explode with blood. His wonderful and sweet princess was standing right in front of him in the most _sensual_ clothes he had _ever_ seen her in.

Unlike the royal dresses that had hidden all of her perfect features, except her breasts, the clothes he had given her made her look even more attractive than he could handle and he swore that I he had not already been dead, he would have died from the shock.

She wore a white blouse with long puffy sleeves which had little ribbons on them, finally showing her delightful breasts and sensual waist. Her pants were a dark green color and fitted perfectly to her perfect curves and the long dark brown boots that went up to her knees made her just look even more perfect, there was only thing that was missing, "Where is the west?" the bunny asked while holding back his desires to make the girl his right now.

Seras blushed, "I…eh…I could not get it on…." She said while giving him back the dark green colored west, "It was a bit too small…." Alucard chuckled, "Come here" he said like a sly hungry cat to a scared naive mouse while sitting down in the big bed, "I will help you"

And like a little kitten not knowing about the big wolf with deadly sharp teeth that stood in front of her, the princess sat down in the bunny's lap, "Good girl" he whispered while putting the west on her slim tender body. "You see down here you can adjust how tight you want the west" the bunny said while tying some small strings that came out of the end of the west.

"But…The top…." The princess said while the bunny tied the rest of the strings, "It stops right under…" Alucard chuckled in delight, "That is the point" he said while letting go of his princess and letting her stand up.

When she turned around he could feel his eyes bounce out of his head from the sweet tempting candy that stood within his reach. The dark green vest was now tied firmly around the slim waist of his princess making her breasts almost look twice as big, "Is it all right?" she asked while Alucard secretly wiped away his drool, "Perfect" he answered, trying not to seem weird.

"Then we are off" he said while walking towards the balcony, "Would you my dear princess Seras Victoria accompany me on this fine evening?" the bunny asked while stretching out his big hand to the princess, "Why yes indeed I will Sir Alucard" she giggled while letting her smaller and warmer hand become enveloped by his much bigger and colder.

"But how are we going to get out?" the princess asked while the bunny wrapped his big hands around her waist while standing behind her, "Are you going to jump over the wall? You know since you are a bunny?" she asked again making the bunny almost hit his head in the wall, "Something like that" he answered while trying to hide his anger, "Just wait and see"

The bunny tighten his hold around his sweet candy while he felt his shadows forming behind him, "Think a happy thought" he whispered to the princess, "Close your eyes and think a about something that makes you happy"

Doing as her dark knight of the night told her Seras closed her eyes and imagined a wonderful garden with a lot of roses, "_I do not know why_" she thought while suddenly feeling like she was flying, "_But roses always make me feel happy…_"

"Open your eyes" the bunny said making the princess snap out of her daydream and almost scream of fear and joy, because she and her dark knight were right at this very moment flying over the fair kingdom of England.

"Alucard" she almost screamed while clinging to his arms, "We-we-we-we are flying?!" Feeling the bunny's chest vibrate while he chuckled the princess grabbed even harder around his arms, "Do not worry" he said with his deep calm and _manly_ voice, "I am never going to let you go"

Relaxing from his words the princess let go off his big arms, "But I thought that you were a bunny, not a bird…" she mumbled when seeing the dark wings that came out of his back. "We are soon there" Alucard said while they flew over a big open field, "Look down"

As Seras looked down at the big open field she saw the most beautiful image she had ever seen. All around the field there were hanging light blue and yellow lights, the people were also carrying little pink lanterns and they were all dressed in colorful costumes with masks that looked like they shined in the light from the full moon. Not to mention all of the other people, the laughing children and the happy adults, the salesman with their big booths and the buyers with their many items.

"It……It is so beautiful" Seras whispered while they landed in the forest around the field, "Where are we?" she asked while the bunny's dark wings suddenly disappeared, "This is the moon festival just outside of the village near the castle" he answered while pushing away some bushes, "Shall we go?"

The princess and the bunny went hand in hand around the big field of lights, looking around in every sales booth on the various that the various people sold, there were everything from laps to candles to toys.

There were also some booths where you could play games and win prizes, and this of course caught the bunny's attention, "Would you perhaps want a moon bracelet?" he asked his princess while showing her the booth, "What is a moon bracelet?" she asked while they walked towards the booth, "A moon bracelet is a bracelet made from a special type of stone that shines in moon light and is believed to give the person you give it to a good life full of romance and love" blushing a bit from his words Seras gave him a quick nod before they came to the booth.

"Would perhaps the gentleman want a _love_ bracelet to give to this fine young lady?" the owner asked while smiling to the princess, "Yes that is what I want" Alucard answered with a cold tone making the man look away from Seras and straight towards him instead, "…Very well, the only thing you have to do Sir is to hit within the white area of the target with this bow" the owner said while giving Alucard the bow and some arrows, "This will not be a problem" the bunny said while smiling to his giggling kitten.

"Not for me, but maybe for you good Sir" a arrogant voice said making both Alucard and Seras turn around, "A fine gentleman like you should let a professional hunter like myself obtain the love bracelet to this fine young lady"

Alucard lowered the bow and looked over at the tall muscular dark haired man, "I am quite able to do such myself" the bunny said while resisting the temptation to shove the bow down that arrogant bastards big mouth.

The man gave the bunny a smarmy smile before walking over to the booth and picking a bow, "How about a little game then?" he asked with a sly tone while picking up an arrow, "The one that hits closes within the red area will give his bracelet to the lovely young madam? Since it brings bad luck if a person has to bracelets at the same time"

"Very well" Alucard answered while grinning, "Why do not you shoot first?" The arrogant man winked at Seras before firing his arrow and hitting right in the middle of the red area in the target, "Did I mention that I am a gold champion in archery?" he bragged while looking at the princess, "Nothing else would be worthy a beauty like you my dear sunflower"

The owner sighed and took down one of the bracelets, "Looks like you are the winner Sir" he said with a disappointed tone, "Not so fast" Alucard said while grinning even more, "Let me show you, _kid_, how we real _professionals_ shoot with a bow"

Hardly looking at the target the bunny fired his arrow straight through the arrogant man's arrow and even through the target itself, making the arrow stick out on the other side, "Amazing Sir!" the owner said while giving the bunny the bracelet, "You are clearly the winner here, congratulations!"

Not even paying attention to the arrogant man, Alucard went towards Seras and showed her the bracelet, "Here you are my dear" he said, clearly mocking the other man, "A beautiful bracelet to a even more beautiful girl"

Blushing from his words, again, Seras looked up at her dark knight as he tied the bracelet around her wrist, "Thank you" she said while smiling to him before taking her hands around his neck and giving him a big hug. Exploiting the situation Alucard wrapped his hands around Seras's waist and lifted her up to him, "You are welcome" he said while looking over at the arrogant man and giving him a sly smile. "Hmpf" the man said while walking away from the happy _couple_.

After some more games and prizes, the bunny and his bride-to-be went away from the crowd and to a small cliff outside the forest that surrounded the field.

The moon was shining high over the big lake that was under the cliff and it almost looked like it was welcoming people to swim in its light. The only thing that was on the cliff except the bunny and the princess was a large old tree, "_This place is perfect_" the bunny thought while walking towards the edge of the cliff, "_My plan has worked so far, the only thing left is to bite that cute little neck of hers, oh how I have waited for this moment when you become mine…_"

"Tonight has been one of the best days in my life" Seras suddenly said while tears fell down from her big sweet sky blue eyes, "I wish that it would never end"

"Who said that it would end?" the bunny said while grabbing his bride, "This will be the night that you will remember forever". Slowly moving his head down towards hers, Alucard prepared himself to give her a kiss before giving her _eternity_.

And right before his slim cold lips met her red warm lips, *Hik* the bunny suddenly stopped and looked at the blushing girl, "What was that?" he teased when she put her hand on her mouth, "W-what was wh-*hik*-at?" she said while hiccupping again. "That cute little sound you made, are you hiccupping?" he teased her again. "I am so-rry *hik* but I always start to hiccup when I am*hik* nerv-ous…" she said while looking away from him. "Why are you nervous?" he asked while gently grabbing her chin and turning her head towards him again, "I*hik*…*hik* have never kissed bef-*hik*-ore…" she answered while refusing to look him in the eyes.

"_Looks like you lost in more than one way, my dear pathetic king_" the bunny thought while slowly placing one of his hands on her red check, "Do not worry my dear" he whispered into her ear, "Just open your mouth and let me do the rest"

Seras opened her eyes and looked right in his shining red eyes, "Y-our glasses...amh!" she said when he suddenly kissed her.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. He was holding her slim waist with one of his big hands while the other held her head in place, her hands were grabbing his coat, almost pulling it towards herself, and his tongue, his long tongue, it was all over her mouth, playing with every inch of her own tongue, it was like her whole body had just given in and become his.

"Good girl" he said while she gave out a small moan when he took away his lips, "You deserve a reward"

He pushed her into the tree while his tongue went down her check, behind her ear and down her neck. And when her hands had fallen down from his coat, her neck was bent to the side and his mouth slowly moved towards her warm blood full neck….

He suddenly jerked his head back in pain while growling like a bad beast and she could swear that she smelled that something had been burned. The princess looked down at the white band with the silver cross and noticed that it came some smoke out of it, "A-aluca-rd?" she asked while stretching her slim hand towards his back when he suddenly turned around, his eyes shining red from anger, most of his mouth burned away and most of all his white long sharp teeth shining in the moonlight, "Whaht hthe hell isss hthat!" he snarled while his skin started to grow back.

But Seras did not answer, she had already began to run away when she heard a loud howl behind her, "Seraass!" a dark threatening almost animalistic voice screamed behind her, "He is a….vampire" she said to herself while the tears fell down from her face as she ran down a road, "A vampire….how could I be so stupid? I should have known better than to think that he was a giant rabbit. First Integra know him…Why is it that everybody lies to me?"

She suddenly heard two pairs of heavy footsteps behind her and when she turned around to see what it was she suddenly bumped into something that grabbed her, "Let me go!" she screamed in full panic, "Stop let me go!"

"What is the matter sunflower?" a familiar voice asked making Seras jerk up her head, "You..?" she asked while the arrogant man looked down at her face, "Why are you crying? Did that bastard do anything to you?" the man asked while looking around, "Where is that son of a bitch? I am going to teach him what happens when you make a pretty girl like you cry!"

"No wait he…" the princess said while grabbing the arrogant man's hand, "He will kill you" "Kill me? Hmpf! Nobody fights like me! He will not have a chance!" the man said while drawing his sword, "Just wait here and see!"

Hearing the footsteps come closer both the arrogant man and the princess turned around and saw the big dark hound that stood on the road, its dark red eyes shined, "A-a monster!" the arrogant man screamed in fear, "It is a monster!"

"Humans tend to call me that" the hound answered while it looked like it transformed into shadows, "But what makes the humans human? Their meaningless wars? Their cursed words? Or is it just because they are so afraid of different things that they call everything that is scaring them monsters? But humans are afraid of each other, does not that mean that they are indeed the real monsters of this word?"

"A-lucard?" The princess almost whispered out in the air, "Is that you?" The shadows formed themselves into a tall shadow-like creature before the _vampire_ came out from them, "Why yes indeed it is my little kitten" he chuckled while the rest of his body came out of the shadows, "Come here by darling"

"Is that what he is? A damn dog from hell!?" the arrogant man asked out of fear while grabbing the princess, "You have mingled with this spawn from hell you wench!? Do you not know what you have done?!"

"You dare call my bride a wench? You sure have quite a tongue you pathetic little human" Alucard asked while a dozen of shadow hounds came out from the shadows around his legs, "A mere dog? Then you are dog food!"

The hounds suddenly started to run towards the man and the princess and before the arrogant man could even start to run the hellhounds jumped on him and ripped him into little pieces, "Now" the vampire said while looking over at the terrified girl, "Come here Seras"

"No!" she screamed while running away again, "Leave me alone!" "There is nowhere to run my kitten" he said while turning into a hellhound again, "Give up and become mine!"

To the vampires surprise the princess was faster than he had imagined and she had already managed to get far into the small village when he entered as well, "Seras!" he howled while catching her sweet sent, "Come out come out wherever you are!"

The princess ran as fast as she could, "_All those years running away from Integra has finally paid off…_" she thought while running up a street and suddenly seeing…

* * *

AN:

Don Cliff: "Where are the H-stuff you were talking about?"

Authoress; "What H-stuff? I don't know what you are talking about!"

Don Cliff: "That's enough, guys cliff this story right NOW!"

Authoress: "NOOOOOOOOO"

Okay, okay, maybe I lied a bit about the H-stuff.....But.....hmmmm.....Well you just have to wait and see! And just so you know Alucard will be known as the vampire and not the bunny anymore(since know _everybody_ knows that he is a vampire) XD

But when will the H-stuff come? And what will Don Cliff do with the story? What horrible sight could possible poor Seras have seen? And will she soon find happiness? Who knows? (Wait I do, I think) But most importantly.....How long before the H-stuff? (And when will Alucard get Seras)

Just wait and see (or read?) When the next chapter comes out!


	13. Light VS Dark

Hi again folks! Sorry for the long delay! SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I hope that you aren't too angry!*begs for forgiveness* There have been a lot of things going on.... And that's the only excuse I can use for my horrible action! *cries* Anyway here we are again, and if nothing else comes up the next chapter will be out next week! Again sorry for the delay, and thanks for the reviews you have given me! (BTW, made this chapter looooooong, dramatic and.....bloody!)  
_

* * *

The princess ran as fast as she could, "All those years running away from Integra has finally paid off…" she thought while running up a street and suddenly seeing…_

Another innocent person being killed right before her own big sky blue eyes, the big dark shadow hound was holding a piece of the person's bloody hand with its sharp long teeth. And when she turned around to run away from the beast she saw that the rest of the fierce shadow hounds were ripping apart every single person they came across. Tearing apart their limbs, smearing their blood all over the walls and the ground, and the worst part of it all was the bitter fact that she could not feel her own tears appear, it was like she did not feel sorrow for what was happening right in front of her, like it was nothing, like fear and sadness did not exist in this world, it was like she had seen it so many times before.

There she stood as the persons around her were slaughtered and yet the only thing she could do was to listen to the cold sad tones that came from a violin some place high above her. She turned around and looked up towards what looked like a giant clock tower and she felt the first bit of sadness during this massive killing spree.

On top of the building stood the man, if you could call him that, that had taken her first kiss, he was what she had thought was her first love, a person she could trust and love, and now he was what made her broken heart beat in a painful uncontrolled rate, making it feel like it was about to burst from her chest.

There he stood almost just like the first time she had met him, with his long dark Victorian suit and his tall dark silk hat, with his long raven black hair and his dark colored violin, playing a song she had never heard before, but still making it sound like it was something that her heart could remember. Every single sound that his cold hands made with the instrument, when it went from high to low, when the tones shifted dramatically, when the pace slowed and quicken, it was a song about war, the killing, the hatred, the sadness and not least the joy and entertainment that comes with a war, it was a song for the dark hell hounds, the people of England, and not least a song for her.

The princess could feel a tear escape her eye, and she was about to smile over the fact that she still had some humanity let inside of her when she saw that the tear was not made of warm salty water, but cold bitter blood, her own eyes were crying blood.

Suddenly the music stopped and all of the hell hounds turned around, before the princess even knew it she was completely surrounded by the dark dogs. They stood on every rooftop, every corner and every single place she looked. It was like they had trapped the beautiful crying girl within their circle.

"I found you my sweet princess" a cold dark familiar voice said behind her making her body stiffen, "It is time for you to embrace my darkness" But before the cold lifeless hands behind her had the chance to touch the princess's slim shivering body a sudden and sharp pain made them and the body that they were attached to fall backwards.

"ARCHERS FIRE AT WILL" a loud female voice screamed from a rooftop not far away, making both the shadow hounds and the princess turn around. There stood a woman in dark priest clothes pointing her hand towards the place where the shadow creatures stood. To the princess's surprise right behind the woman stood at least a dozen white colored men with big longbows with what looked like silver colored arrows which were shot the very next second.

The shadow hounds howled and started to run towards the humans that threaten their master and his mate. Some dodged the big silver arrows which came flying towards them, other were pierced and started to crumble into little pieces. Those who first had made it to the bottom of the house that the archers stood on were chopped into pieces by men with big white armors and silver swords which resembled crosses.

In front of these fierce men stood a girl with black nun clothes holding a long sword, "Messengers of the mighty God, use your powers to destroy these monsters from his world!" she said with a surprising dark voice, "Let us show them who has the power, DUST TO DUST, ASHES TO ASHES, AMEN!"And with that the girl and the men attacked the hounds.

"Humans…." A dark and emotionless voice suddenly said behind the princess making her heart skip a beat, "They always have to test their cursed luck".

And with that more shadow hounds came out from the ground and even behind the archers, attacking them without warning, "But if you give them a tough challenge their true cowardly nature really starts to show fast" Alucard said while pulling out a silver arrow from his chest, making his own hands smoke from the silver that burned itself into his skin, "And that is what humans are, cowards, nothing more".

The princess backed away from the dark _man_ in front of her without saying a word, "_There are no reasons to be scared, my kitten, you know you want to come and play with me_" his voice said teasing inside of her head while reaching out his hand, "_Come and feel how it feels to truly live!_"

The girl only shook her head and tried to make the dark voice inside of her head stop talking so loud, and every time she tried to say something the words did not want to come out, like somebody had trapped her mild gentle voice inside an unbreakable shell.

"Seras…" the vampire said when another silver arrow hit his chest, burning away the area around the arrow and for some reason Seras could feel the sudden sadness in the air, almost like everything around her was about to cry, "…Seras…" he said again with a hit of sadness in his dark voice as another arrow hit him, burning away a part of his masculine face.

Suddenly another blood tear fell down from Seras's sky blue eyes, the cold melancholy sadness in the air was even more intense, "…Ser..as…" it was almost like his voice was making her cry even more, because before she knew it her eyes were like rivers of blood, "A…luca…rd" she finally got out before her legs gave in and let her fall down on the ground.

She could see the flowers around the area wither, the threes lose their leaves and even the ground felt like it was about to brake, it was like the earth showed how sad this whole thing was for both the vampire and the princess.

And right before she felt that she was about to give in and let him touch her, no let him do whatever he wanted to do to her, only to make him stop being sad, make him happy, make him feel loved, "SEERAAS!" a familiar ice voice suddenly screamed, "Get away from her you goddamn monster!"

The voice of ice which sent shivers down the princess's back, making her turn around in fear, "….Inte….gra…" she whispered just below her voice in fear of that the word would escape, "You should really think about who you are calling a monster, my foul king of England" the vampire snarled with a hint of amusement in his voice, "The only one who is a monster around here is you"

"You beast" the king spat back, "Do not even dare to compare me to you" said the mighty woman with the majestic silver armor, and her red long cape with a big cross on it while dismounting her horse, "Seras come here!" she ordered while drawing her long sword and pointing it towards the vampire, "You belong with me not that monstrosity of a monster!" "Phuuuu" Alucard whistled before giving the golden woman a cold gaze, "Big words from a big woman"

The king was ready to strike, the vampire was ready to kill and the princess was ready to cry as the battle between the holy and the dark continued in the small village outside of the castle where the king of England lived.

Suddenly the king lifted her sword and swung it fast in the direction of the vampire, and a ray of light came out from the sword, cutting up the ground where Alucard was standing, or where he had been standing, "That is a handy little toy you have there" he teased from a nearby rooftop, "That could maybe have hurt" (AN: I made the sword magical to spice things up a bit)

"Do not even try to act, monster, you know pretty well that this sword is capable to do much more than just hurting you" the king boast as she prepared another attack, "There is not any man, monster or demon who can survive an attack from the royal family's sacred sword!"

"Do not compare me to a regular creature that you call a monster" the vampire growled in anger, "I am the No-life king, not a simple demon from the underworld or a pathetic man, and you my dear foul king will soon see why I rule over all vampires on this earth!"

Just as Alucard said those words he let out his shadows, not just a small part of them, but every single bit of his inner darkness was now released into the human world to kill and destroy, and kill and destroy it would!

The white men watched in fear as the shadow hounds transformed into what looked like humans, old, withered, half-dead, walking corpses. Their clothes and bodies were torn in pieces and barely hang together as the undead picked up their familiar weapons and started to attack the humans which stood in front of them.

Some of the men from the feared and fearless Iscariot were now screaming in fear when the zombies attacked them, others tried to fight back, there was no use, it was the same faith for both the scared and the brave, death. The few of the messengers of God who were not killed by the first attacks from the undead were the ones with long purified spears and those with holy water, but there was no hope for them either it seemed when suddenly a horde of undead riders came out from the shadows around the vampire.

But then the nun and the priest suddenly jumped right in front of the zombies, "With all that is pure and holy I purify this ground in the name of God!" they said as they cut their fingers and let the blood fall down on the ground, "IN GOD'S NAME, AMEN!" The undead were suddenly thrown of their horses which crumbled into little pieces the very moment as did the riders when they landed on the ground, "Making holy ground with virgin blood, a smart trick indeed" The vampire said making the princess turn around for the very first time since she had seen the hounds transform into human like beings, only to almost give her a hearth attack.

His dark raven hair was much longer than usual and it was lying on the ground, almost disappearing into the shadows which came out of nowhere, his eyes were glowing red and his face showed no emotion until his eyes met hers and he gave her a gaze which she could not believe, he was smiling, not like a crazy maniac, not that warming smile which your grandfather can give you, but a normal happy smile, like he was happy to see her.

It made her sad, she could not explain it but the way he smiled, it just made her want to cry, and against her will her own bloody tears started to flow down from her big sky blue eyes, "Seras!" Integra said when seeing her sweet princess sit so close to her hated enemy, "Get away from him!" The king started to run towards the vampire and the princess when she suddenly noticed a zombie come up in front of her, "Get out of my way" she screamed while chopping the corpse in two, as well as the ones behind it with the light ray.

"Dammit, there are too many of them!" The king said while she gave the nun and the priest a short sign and threw her sword up in the air. To the princess's and the vampire's surprise the nun and the priest jumped towards the sword and let their fingers get cut on it, "Mighty creator of the heavenly sword, we ask you for help to defeat the unholy creatures that threaten this land, please accept our pure blood as a proof of our commitment towards the holy lord!" they said in chorus while the blade was up in the air.

Moments later the princess was blended by a sudden bright light that came from the sword, right before the vampire could do a thing, all of his soldiers who were standing around the white men and the king started to burn, and when the light finally went away the princess and the vampire stared right into the face of the king.

The sword fell down right into Integra's hands and she gave the vampire a wide smirk, "Behold the powers of the holy sword of heavens!" she said while lifting her arm and catching something that sparkled, "I would like to see you take Seras away from me now!" Seras stared at Integra with big eyes, "...Take me away…?" she asked while feeling another bloody tear fall down from her eyes, "There is nothing to take me away from…"

There was a loud growl coming from the vampire, "Nothing to take you away from?" he snarled, "So I am nothing to you now?" And before she knew it one of his shadows suddenly came towards her making her jump the other way only to see the shadow burn and become dust, "I would not do that if I were you, monster" Integra said while grinning, "The air around me is full of silver, and if you even breath it in you will burn to ashes!"

"Good that I do not breathe then" Alucard replied while looking over at Seras again without saying a single word. "Come here Seras" the king finally said while taking some steps toward her, "It is safe now" But to the king's surprise and the vampire's relief the princess backed away from her too, "Nothing is safe when you are there!" she screamed while backing away from both of them only to hit the wall behind her, "Get away from me both of you!"

So it was like this on that cold midsummer night when there was a battle between the light and the dark, when a king and a vampire both fought for a princess which heart they both had broken. And the king knew that if she took another step towards the princess, the princess would back so much away that she was completely out of the holy air that the royal sword of heavens had made, she knew this just as much as the vampire knew that if he took another step towards the princess she would flee away from him and run directly into the holy air that the dammed holy sword had made.

"Seras is does not have to end this way" the king finally said with her normal mild voice after what seemed like an eternity, "You know that I have always been there for you!" Seras felt like Integra's voice made her memories of happy days and good times force themselves out from the corner which she had hidden them in the deepest part of her mind.

"But…." The princess said while looking down for a little while and then lifting her head up, "All this time, you have only pretended, it all feels like a lie!"

"I have never lied to you" Alucard said while looking over at the princess, "You know you can trust me" "Never lied to me!" the princess almost screamed of rage, "What have you been doing this whole time!?" "Think about it" the vampire said with a calm voice, "Have I ever said that I was not a vampire?"

The princess looked over at him with a confused face and mind, "W-what do you mean?" she asked while feeling the cold gaze from the king, "I have never told you that I am not a vampire, you have in fact never asked, you have only presumed that I was something else, so it would be unfair to give me the blame for something that is your fault" Alucard answered while looking over at the king again, "But I would not say that it is completely your fault"

"Do not try to blame me for this, monster!" Integra said while clenching her fists together, "Seras it was for your own good that I did not let you out from the castle!" "But I did not know anything…." The princess said while feeling the sorrow in the air again, "I…I missed so much of the world!"

"I hardly think that forcing somebody to stay where you can have them for yourself is good for anybody" the vampire said while feeling the anger that came from the king, "But have you seen the great progress you have made my dear?" he asked, making the princess turn around towards him again, "Progress?" "Yes progress, all of the things that you did not now, all of the things you feared, all of the things that was out of your reach, I have given it to you, it was my blood that made you to what you are now"

"And what is that?" the king asked before the princess could even think about what he said, "A freaking half monster?! He only wants to change you Seras, I love you for who you are and have always been!"

"And what is that?" Alucard asked, again before the princess could react, "A mere shadow of humanity? What you were before was nothing more than ground that humans walked all over. You did not own anything, not a voice, not freedom, not even your own thoughts! With my help you can become more than any humans have dreamed of! Instead of being the shadow, you can be the light that shines over humanity!"

"For what price?!" Integra shouted as a response, "You will never be human again, you will become a monster, forever a monster! Seras listen to me, I have always loved you, and I always will. There is nothing that he can give you that I cannot! I can help and give you whatever you wish to have, there is no way that that monster can make you what he says he can without completely breaking you!"

"But I have already given it to you" was the words that came from the smiling vampire, making everybody look at him, "You have felt it have you not? The knowledge that is inside you, the sudden things you know and understand, the lack of fear, that is all my doing"

"……H-ow…..?" Seras suddenly said, "How did you know, how did you know how I feel?" "Because I am inside of you, my life is inside of you, I have taught you heart and mind with the help of my blood, my blood which flows with thousand years of life and all of its experience" was the answer that came from the vampire.

"So my tears….Are...your blood?" Seras finally asked with a cold frighten voice, "I am crying your blood? That is why I suddenly….know?" "Yes" Alucard said while giving his princess another smile, "This is what it feels like to know, but when the last blood tear falls you will return to yourself again, and then I will be there to learn it to you in your own way"

"Alucard…" The princess got out before, "Like I ever would let you turn Seras back into a monster after losing her once" Integra suddenly shouted while lifting her sword up, "I would rather have her hate me than giving her to you!" "I would like to see you try bitch!" was the reply that came from the vampire when the king swung her sword and released a light ray and he released his shadows.

"NO! STOP!" were the last words that was heard when the light ray came towards the vampire and the shadow came towards the king, and a single salty tear fell down from the big blue eyes of the princess who had run in between the two forces that came against that cold midsummer night….

* * *

AN: Poor, poor Seras! I hope this isn't too much drama!!!

*Authoress wakes up from being cliffed by the cliff mafia only to find that the new chapter have also been cliffed*DAMN YOU DON CLIIFFFF!!!

But how will this drama end?! What will happen to Seras? And what about Integra and Alucard? Who will our lovely princess choose? What about the other characters in this story? And when will the H-stuff come? I guess you just have to come back and read when the new chapter comes out!


	14. The dragons of light and darkness

JIPPEH! Here we are again, new chapter! Yeeyyy! *clapp* In this chapter.....Something happens *wooo* Read and find out what!

As always I'm happy for your reviews so keep 'em coming! Bring all the reviews to me!! So I can love 'em forevarh!

* * *

"_NO! STOP!" were the last words that was heard when the light ray came towards the vampire and the shadow came towards the king, and a single salty tear fell down from the big blue eyes of the princess who had run in between the two forces that came against__ each other that cold midsummer night…._

Before a sudden and sharp light came out from the center of the chaotic battlefield in the small village, both the fierce army of God and the gloom army of the No-life king were thrown backwards from the strong and brute force behind this light leaving the only one standing the panting king and blinded the vampire.

But before they could even resemble their strength an enormous shadow-like monster came out from the light exploding into pieces which the very second later transformed into smaller shadow dragon-like creatures with eyes that glowed from holy light and bodies that dripped from shadows, attacking and destroying everything around them.

The king could barely move as she fought off the shadow dragons that tried to rip her in pieces with their shadow teeth, "Do not underestimate me!" she screamed as she cut the two dragons in half, "I am not some shitty whore gives in to her fears!" To Integra's surprise the dragons fell on top of each other and started to form into one, "Damn!" she cursed as the shadow dragon started to attack her again, "Take this dammed monsters!" The king screamed while releasing a light ray only to see that the creature absorbed it and exploded into little shadow pieces which flew all over the place making bigger damage than the dragons.

The king was not the only one having trouble with the shadow dragons, the vampire used his shadows to rip away the shadow "skin" of the dragons, only to see the liquid of light gush out of them and etch away everything it hit, "Bloody freaks" he mumbled to himself while ripping apart another dragon, "This is what happened when humans interfere with the laws of magic!"

As both of the armies started to gain some of their strength back the middle of the small village looked like old ruins, the walls were either in little pieces or etched away, the ground was crumbled and full of holes and the only thing which was heard were the screams of fear, pain and anger, no birds, no wind, no life, no hope, only pain and misery. The only thing except the monsters and humans was the big ball of light that flew over the middle of the battleground.

It looked like the battle would never stop when more and more creatures came out from the flying ball of light, "Damn you monster! This is your entire fault! Just because you stole my Seras from me she is dead and we are all going to be killed by these bloody shadow dragons!" Integra screamed out of rage as she cut another dragon, "Do not blame me for your own actions you little piece of human shit!" Alucard snarled back, "It is your own fault that my Seras died and I am going to make sure that you do the same thing!"

Both the king and the vampire stared at each other with eyes of hatred as they started to fight their way towards each other, "Kill me? I would like to see you try!" The king spat at the vampire while stomping on a hurt dragon until it exploded, "Oh you will see more than that! You will feel it, every single painful moment of it! And believe me you will not have an easy death!" The vampire growled while grabbing a dragon and slamming it into the ground so that it exploded, "If anybody is going to have a slow and painful death, it is going to be you, you bloody monster!" Integra snarled back at Alucard while grabbing a dragon and throwing it towards him, "We will see about that you foul whore!" Alucard cursed back while cutting the dragon in two with his arm.

As the king and the vampire finally stood in front of each other, facing each other face to face, one ready to kill the other, the whole atmosphere suddenly changed making both the king and the vampire quickly look up towards the big flying ball of light right over them.

Before they could even react the whole ball suddenly exploded, making both the vampire and the king fall backwards from the incredible strong wind. Out of the ball came two big shadow dragons, swirling around each other in an enormous speed until they finally crashed into each other, exploding into pieces from the collision.

Alucard could not believe his undead eyes as he saw up towards the dragons and immediately got up on his feet and jumped up towards the sky, just as he did that Integra had also started to run and the very moment she jumped she unleashed a light ray towards the ground while standing on the top of the swords of heavens, making the ground under her explode and also giving her enough air under her feet so that she jumped just as high as the vampire.

The reason why these fierce and cold _monsters_ went towards the dark starless sky was because of the beautiful fainted strawberry blond falling princess who had suddenly emerged from the exploded dragons, her perfect fitting green pants were torn up and the only thing left of her white puffy blouse was some parts of the puffy sleeves with the torn little ribbons and a small area around her breasts.

The king and the vampire were just seconds away from their beloved princess, and both the fierce Iscariots and the deceased undead watched with tense bodies as their leaders almost flew up to their beloved princess, wondering who would get to her first and what the outcome would be.

As the king stretched out her arms to grab her beloved and fair Seras the vampire stretched out only one arm to catch his princess and bride when both is hand and head was chopped off, making his body fall down towards the ground from the sudden attack. But the vampire was not the only one who was suddenly attacked, the king was also flying towards the ground after suddenly being kicked in the stomach, making the whole armor go inwards pressing her body further towards the back of it.

Integra landed with her back first into a large withered tree, making all of the old branches on one of its side brake as she fell on top of them, eventually landing on the ground losing her breath from the ruff landing.

Alucard's head had already hit the ground and now his hand and body fell on top of it, crushing the head in the impact so that it exploded, and as his red blood covered eye rolled out from underneath the body it suddenly hit a big brown boot, making it look right up into the back of his fainted bride who was being hold by two big arms.

And as Integra gathered some air in her body, she was able to look up only to go from surprised to angry to hating in a split second, "ANDERSON!" she screamed while feeling her own metallic blood in her throat, "What the hell are you doing?"

The red eye before the pale clothed man's boot was crushed the very second it started to turn crimson, "Stopping you monsters from destroying any more lives" was the answer from the crystal green eyed man as he lifted his foot away from the splattered eye, "Fighting over a soul who wishes to have nothing to do with you is more meaningless than most wars"

The vampire had already restored most of his head and as the rest healed he stood up and studied his new enemy, it was the man who he had seen together with his princess, Alexander Anderson, her former teacher, this very man was now standing, carrying his Seras in his arms, but the thing that made the vampire narrow his eye was the three little flying balls around his body, one glowing blue, another red and the last green, "_Spirits_" he thought to himself while clenching his teeth together, "_Goddamn halberdier using such a trick to gain power_"

"I see" Alucard said with clear hatred in his dark voice, "You are a spiritualist" "Not really" Anderson answered while giving the vampire a sly smile, "I am just a man who has managed to make a deal with some spirits"

"I do not care what you are!" Integra suddenly screamed while picking up her sword and releasing a light ray towards the man, "But I will see that you pay for your meddling you filthy rat!" To both the No-life king and the golden woman's surprise the man did not even move or tried to dodge the ray, he simply just stood there and let it pass through him, making what was left of the wall behind him brake, "You should be more careful where you point that thing, Ira" he said while narrowing his eyes, "You might have killed Seras if she and I had not both been pure"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" The king screamed in rage while holding back the blood in her mouth, "In what way are you pure?!"

"As long as my body and mind is pure according to the word God, the heavenly sword will not have any effect on me" the man answered with a hint of amusement in voice, "And there is no doubt that Seras is pure, and that she will stay as long as she carries the mark of God" "So it was you who gave her that cursed thing around her neck?!" the vampire snarled in anger while almost losing control over his shadows, "Pure items may not hurt you, but I am everything but pure so prepare to meet your creator Alexander Anderson!"

"The only one here who is going to get hurt here are you my hateful king of the undead!" the man said back while smiling like crazy, "And what a joyful battle it will be!"

The one eyed king of the undead smiled to the mad man in front of him, "And you call me a monster? You who enjoy battle and death?" the vampire teased while drawing his shadows, "Do not get me wrong, you are the one who enjoys death, I only enjoy the thrill of battle and the ecstasy of winning it, nothing more" Alexander answered while carefully placing Seras on the ground, "Oh, and Ira, you better stay where you are, you probably broke a rip or two when you fell so try to move as little as possible or else you will end up fainting"

The king gave him a death look before almost collapsing, "Damn…." She said low to herself while removing her holy armor, "This thing is more painful than any broken bones"

It was now complete silence in the ruined village. The only ones who were standing were the pale clothed man and the No-life king, the undead troops had disappeared a long time ago and the remaining Iscariots had either run away or fallen on the ground praying that this nightmare would end, the king was struggling to keep herself awake and the princess was lying lifeless on the ground.

"I see that your powers have weakened" Alexander said while grabbing the red orb and pulling a sword out of it, "Want some blood, _monster_?" "Why yes please" Alucard said while transforming his shadows into a sword, "I like _virgin_ blood the most, how nice of you to share some of yours" Anderson gave the vampire a death look while drawing a sword from the blue orb as well, "Laugh while you can monster!"

And with that the fierce battle between the man and the vampire began, the man ran towards the vampire and stabbed him with the blue sword then the red, making a part of the vampire freeze and the other burn, but before he could pull out his sword the man was suddenly pierced by the vampire's shadow sword and kicked away, "You should not underestimate a vampire, Alex" the vampire said while extinguishing the flame and breaking the ice, "Especially not me"

"You should not underestimate us humans either, Alucard" the man suddenly said while standing up, completely healed, "Not every human is weak and pathetic as you think, we humans are in fact quite different from one another, with our own thought and hearts, that is what makes us humans"

The vampire stood speechless and watched as his enemy was ready to attack again, "But in what you call your hearts lies the same emotions, you only show them different, but you are nothing more than humans, pathetic useless humans" he said as he suddenly felt the inside of his body burn and the outside freeze at the same time, "As I said, do not put us all under the same roof!" Anderson said while placing himself over the fallen vampire, "Some of us can really surprise you"

Alexander lifted his sword as was just about to finish the vampire off when he felt a sudden and sharp pain in his shoulder….

* * *

AN: You didn't see that coming ey? Neither did I....

*Authoress drives away in car from the cliff mafia with her already cliffed story, trying to save it!*

But what could possible Alexander have felt in his shoulder? And will Alucard ever get up from the ground? And what about Seras, is she even alive? And where is the new chapter when you want to know? I dunno, oh wait I do, in my head, MUHAHAHHA!

Anyway...come back next week for more^^ Until then *poff, Authoress disapears*


	15. Two monsters of love

Yo Bro, in tha flo with tha mole! Sup homies XD Anyway.......... This is a NEW chapter (no shit Sherlock)

The only thing that I can say is........ That I still love reviews^^ So if you like this story (and me) please give me one(or two)^^

_

* * *

Alexander lifted his sword as was just about to finish the vampire off when he felt a sudden and sharp pain in his shoulder…. _

Alucard's scarlet red eyes became crimson when he suddenly felt some of the man's bitter virgin blood pour down into his mouth, making the vampire's broken body jerk from the sudden pain he felt when the shadows inside and outside of him got stronger.

"W-ho….?!" Anderson said while grabbing hold of the sharp object that went through his bleeding shoulder and slowly turning around his head only to almost lose his heart from the shock of the image that his crystal green eyes saw, "You?!"

But before the man could even do a single thing, the sharp object was pulled out and shoved in again, this time almost in his stomach, "Ahg!" the pale clothed man groaned low while jumping over the fallen vampire so that the sharp object was out of his body, "What are you doing? Stop this insane madness right now _Integra_!"

The king was standing over the vampire, her hair pointing out in every direction, her pants and shirt thorn, merely giving the man a scary grin before looking up at him, "The _monster_ is mine!" she said with an inhuman voice while showing him her shining emerald green eyes, "Get in my way again and I will kill you!"

"What have you done?!" Anderson screamed from fear and anger when seeing her, "Where is the spirit of Earth?!" "Your little healing ball is long gone, its powers now belong to me!" was the only answer from the king, "Oh, and Alex, you better stay where you are, you probably will bleed to death so try to move as little as possible so that you do not faint from blood loss".

"Integra are you insane?" Alexander said while grabbing his bleeding wound, "Why do you think I used the powers of the spirits so indirect? There are no humans who can survive absorbing a spirit! You will become a monster and die!"

"Who cares?" Integra answered while hard green tears fell down from her eyes, "So what if I die? The only thing I lived for is gone, there is nothing left for me now…"

There was a long silence before the king gave the vampire one final death look of pure hatred while she lifted her sword to deliver the final blow, "There is no punishment that I can give you that will avenge the death of my Seras!"

"Eating a shining green ball will gain you nothing, my foul king of the dammed England!" a dark voice said before Integra was suddenly thrown away from the vampire by a brute and unexpected force, making her fly through the air while her unprotected body was almost cut in pieces by the vampire's invisible attacks, "The only one who has killed a person here is YOU!" Alucard screamed out of pure hatred while the king hit the ground, "Killing the only human who deserves to walk this earth, my Seras!"

"Humans are the only one who deserves to walk on this earth!" Integra screamed while getting up from the ground and looking around after her hated enemy, "Where are you, monster?!" Again the king felt her body being attacked, "_Shit, I cannot see him!_" she thought while trying to dodge his attacks, "_How is he doing this?_"

But before the king could figure out what was happening to her she suddenly felt something grab her legs, making the slim blond woman unable to move as two long cold arms dragged her feet down into the ground. "I told you not to underestimate a vampire" the ground said as two big red eyes appeared and a big smiling mouth appeared on it, "A true Nosferatu can become any element he wants, everything from air to ground"

"Damn!" she said while trying to get loose from the iron grip that almost broke her legs, "If that is how you want to play, than we will play it your way!" And with that the king lifted her sword, which was now glowing green and pointed it towards the ground, suddenly her eyes started shining green, her blond hair was almost flying towards the sky and her slim body completely healed from the damage she had taken.

"Take this!" the king screamed while releasing the power that was inside of her towards the ground, making it crumble into little pieces and as she lifted the sword towards the air all of the pieces almost erupted from the ground, leaving a big massive hole around the king, "How did you like that you little piece of dead shit?!"

"Very amusing, very, very amusing indeed!" Alucard suddenly said above the king while regenerating back into his normal form, "Blowing me up to pieces that is, you and your so called magic are both too pathetic to even be allowed to live!"

"Go to hell damn monster!!" the holy king yelled while sending the floating earth towards the vampire, "Not before I send you there shitty whore!" the No-life king howled while dodging the attack only to send shadow-like spikes towards the king.

The battle continued between the two kings, one using the magic of the earth, the other the powers of darkness, both crazy from the loss of their beloved, both hungry for the others blood, both destroying everything around them, both monsters of love.

"You will regret the day you were born when I am done with you goddamn freak!" Integra screamed as both earth and shadow were flying around in every direction, "One should look at oneself before judging others!" was the answer that came from Alucard as he sent out more shadows, "I will enjoy seeing you beg for death as I torture you slowly!"

"We will see who tortures who!" the king said while suddenly smiling diabolical while lifting her glowing sword and driving it into the ground, "I will personally end this right now!" The very moment later dozen of giant white thorny stems came out from the ground, wrapping themselves around the vampire in an enormous speed, "If you think that sending some flowers at me will help you kill me, you are truly insane!" The vampire said while destroying the thorns that cut through his white cold skin, "I will destroy these and then you!"

"Who said anything about killing you?" Integra said out in the midsummer air with a cold voice, "I am beginning to think that that is impossible, but then again, you live off the blood of others since you cannot produce it yourself, let us see just how powerful you are when I have drained you for all of your rotten blood!"

The vampire could suddenly feel all of the thorns dig themselves into his skin, going inside his blood veins and pumping his life liquid out of him, "So this is your ultimate plan of victory? Pathetic!" Alucard snarled while ripping away a stem from his body only to have another dig itself inside his back, making him lose even more blood so that he almost lost the feeling in his long dead body, "What is the matter Oh-Great-King-of-Vampires? Feeling a bit weak? If I knew that you became so weak just after a few seconds of draining, I would have done this a long time ago!" The king laughed while her body slowly became more and more inhuman, "Looks like this is the end for both of us, _monster_"

Before Integra could celebrate her victory the ground around them started to sway up and down, break and crash some places, crumble and fall together, "Integra stop this!" Alexander screamed, "His blood is poisoning the ground, you will kill everybody if this continues!"

"I already told you that I do not care!" the king answered as the ground around her broke in two, "As long as Seras is gone I will not care how many people who dies as long as _he_ does!" "You stupid half dead monster of an idiot!" Anderson yelled while slapping the king so that she lost her balance and fell on the ruined ground, "Both of you monster are completely blinded by hatred, have you even looked at her? She is still alive!"

"Wh-at?" The green eyed king whispered while the man grabbed her and pulled her up to him, "Seras is not dead" he said calmly as he turned Integra around and pointed towards the strawberry blond girl who was lying like a fallen angel on a piece of ground that was about to fall down into a big crack in the ruined ground, "She is only fainted, look you can see that she is still breathing, but if you continue destroying everything around you she will die!"

"How?...How is she still alive, I, I thought she….died!" Integra asked with a broken voice as the hard green tears fell down from her emerald green eyes, "The dragons….the dragons….they killed…"

"In the battle when you both released your powers, she ran in between you so that none of you would get hurt. Of course this would mean that her innocent body would be ruined and she would die, but she was immune against your attacks since she was still pure and she had the blood of the vampire in her veins, even if she had cried most of it out, there was still some left but it was too little to have any effect on her, except that the shadows knew that she was a part of their master" the man answered while letting go of the broken king so that she fell on the ground again, "This meant that when both the light and the darkness hit her body, it went through her, most likely mixing when colliding inside of her and drawing energy from her body so that those creatures were made, so when the energy was gone the creatures disappeared and she most likely fainted from exhaustion"

"You….how….long…..have you known this?" Integra asked while grabbing hold of the man's leg, "How long have you known this?!" "From the moment I grabbed her" Anderson answered when he suddenly felt the bone in his leg break, "Aaaagh!" "Why? Why, why, why?!" The king screamed while jumping up and slamming the man in the ground, "Why did you not tell me?! Why?! Did you make me suffer like this on purpose? Did you enjoy seeing me ruined?!"

"Integra?!" Alexander whispered as the young woman in front of him transformed into a beast. Her beautiful long blond hair had grown so fast that it was lying on the ground, pointing out to every direction, her sharp ice blue eyes were now completely emerald green, not even a single white spot left, and her slim body had become more beast than human as claws and razor teeth suddenly started to show, "Whyyyyy?!" the beast in front of him howled, "Whyyy?!"

The rest of the Iscariots had already ran away from the battle ground and the undead had been lone gone, returned back to their cold graves, the holy men should have thanked their God for not seeing what stood in front of the man this very moment.

"Integra stop this! You will die!" The man screamed while the beast of a king tried to rip him into pieces, "The spirit is taking over you!" But there was no response, only "Why?" was the word that came from the beast as she ripped apart everything she came over, "You leave me no choice!" Alexander yelled while drawing the two swords from his spirits, "I will not let you die like a monster!"

Even with his foot completely broken, his blood flowing out of his body, his heart almost not pounding, he would not let the woman who he had help learn about the world, who he had stood by through her saddest and happiest moments, who he had loved as his own daughter die as the monster who stood in front of him.

But even with his powerful attacks, with his fire and ice, the beast only healed herself, only got angrier and more powerful, only screamed "Why?" louder as she tried to kill him.

"You never give me a choice, do you?" Alexander said smiling as he dropped his swords, "Always so stubborn" He only smiled and closed his eyes as he grabbed the two shining balls and broke them with his hands, making one part of his body hot as fire and the other cold as ice as his crystal green eyes turned blue and red.

The beast did not care that the man in front of her started to run towards her, she only prepared to kill him, but what she did not know was what the man was thinking when he suddenly jumped and unleashed both the fire and the ice inside of him making the whole area around the man and the beast explode.

As the sun started to rise from its slumber behind the horizon that cold midsummer night, Integra found herself lying on top of the person she had called her teacher for so many years, "Ande-rson?" she almost whispered as it started to rain, "ANDERSON?!"

"Always so loud" the man said as the blood dripped out of his mouth, "Always…" "What have you done? Why are you bleeding, answer me?!" the king screamed as she grabbed the dying man, "The spirit of Ear-th's main task was to heal its user, when I unleash-ed both the powers of the spirit of fire and the sp-irit of ice, the spirit inside of you had to use all its powers to heal y-ou, maki-ng you free from it…."

"You idiot you will die!" Integra said as she felt her tears roll down her checks, "Why…." "You always-s hated mons-ters, I coul-d not let you bec-ome one….." Alexander answered while his eyes started to bleed, "Anderson…..you…." the king said as she saw his empty pale colored pants lie on the ground, "You are disappearing!" "Inte-gra…..Please make S-eras h..a..ppy…." the man said before the rest of his body became dust and was washed away by the rain, "I am sorry" the woman answered while smiling, "I will never be able to fulfill your last wish, Master Alexander Anderson…"

And as the sun was coming out from the big rain clouds and the people from the small village started to walk into the place they once called home, they saw…..

* * *

An: *Cries* Damn this was some sad shit, who wrote this? Oh right....Me....*cries even more*

Authoress: "This is madness!" Don cliff: "Madness? This is SPARTA!" *Kicks the story and the authoress outside a cliff*

But what could the people have seen? And is who is actually dead in this story? And what about those who aren't? What could happen next?

You will never know*muhahhaha* Or maybe you will, but then you have to come back next week for the new chapter of An eternal fairytale!


	16. The king and her bride

Hallo, Hello, Good day, God dag, Guten tag, Konichiwa, Privet, Bonjour, Yodddellihiihooo!

And now since we have done the introduction, here is the new chapter for you, and perhaps some reviews for me^^  
_

* * *

And as the sun was coming out from the big rain clouds and the people from the small village started to walk into the place they once called home, they saw….. _

What their once peaceful village had become, a hunted battlefield of the dead. The ground was completely ruined, not a single leaf on the trees or a single leaf of grass left on the ground, just dried crumpled earth. Their warm and precious homes that once stood over the lush earth was now some ruined bricks and broken wood, they were nothing but memories, just as their previous happy and carefree lives, the only thing that was left for them to see was the fallen soldiers and their cursed blood that slowly was absorbed by the greedy earth.

As the old counselors came running with the young soldiers to see if their beloved, yet hated, coldhearted woman of a king was still alive only to freeze from the sight that hit them. There in front of them were at least a dozen enormous white thorny stems coming up from the destroyed ground, all clutching around what looked like a rotten corpse drained for its blood.

The thing that actually made them stop and watch this dreaded creature was the fact that it seemed more alive than dead, almost as if it was staring at them with its blood red eyes that almost shined of hatred when the sun hit them.

The few of the men who actually dared to walk pass the decayed man found what they were looking for standing on a piece of earth that was about to fall down in a big crack in the ruined ground, "Your majesty!?" a man with long white beard shouted when seeing the blond woman's bleeding body, "Your highness!"

But the woman did not turn around, she merely stood there, watching the red-orange sun shine over the abounded battle ground of the dammed, "Your highness?" another man barley whispered out in the air, "Are you alright your majesty?"

"Yes" the king of their beloved country answered with her iron cold voice, "Go and help the people of this village that is an order" "But your highness, what about you yourself?!" An older counselor asked while moving closer to the king despite the killer aura around her, "A country cannot be a country without a king!" "Silence!" Integra suddenly screamed without even turning around to look at the bearded men, "Not another word from either of you senile old bastards, if you want to make yourselves useful take the princess to my room and lock her in there"

It was then that the old men and the guards saw the girl with the strawberry blond hair who was lying so peacefully on the ruined and broken ground, her clothes all thorn up, her body ice-cold and she herself almost appearing dead to them as they lifted her up and started to carry her away, "But your highness……What about you?" "Do as you are told and leave me alone!" Integra said, again with a voice of ice and no fraud, "And if she is not lying there when I come back, all of you will find yourselves in the torture chamber, begging me for mercy and death as I tear off your old skin!"

As the men had disappeared Integra lifted her bleeding hand up to her eyes and felt the salt sting in her wounds, "Damn monster….." she whispered while letting the last tears escape her ice blue eyes, "I swear that I will not lose this war to either you or anybody else, Seras will be mine, even if her thoughts will be lost, even if her heart does not belong to me, even if her body hates me, I will have her, every single part of her!"

It had already been three weeks since the battle when the king and some guards were walking down the steep stairs that went to the ancient underground part of the royal castle, the king's eyes showed so much hatred that they could probably make a stone shiver in fear, "This time monster, this time!" she said low to herself while smiling like a devil, "This time you will really be defeated"

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she started to walk towards the far end of the underground maze, when reaching an old big white door she pulled up a small white cross and carefully placed it on an empty space that was on the nearby wall. Suddenly the door almost swung open, making the soldiers jump from the sudden noise, "Wait here for me" the king said while walking into the dark chamber, "If you hear me call for you, run in as fast as you can"

And with that she went into the room and the door was shut behind her, "Time to play, vampire" she said to what looked like a man who was chained to the wall with silver chains that burned themselves into his already ruined body, "This will be your final moment!" The king almost laughed out as she took at bottle of red liquid and poured some on the body.

The vampire suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his whole body, it was like somebody had completely ruined his body by braking every single bone he had, making every movement more painful than losing all of your limbs only to have them sewed back on, "Had a good rest?" a familiar ice voice suddenly said making him jerk what was left of his head up, "I hope you have had sweet dreams, because they will be the only things you will remember about your "life" when I am done with you!"

Receiving only a death gaze from the vampire, the king continued, "You know, you have given me quite a big challenge, oh great king of the dammed, I have tried everything to kill you, piercing your black heart with a stake, cutting of your ugly head, filling you rotten body with holy water and even silver liquid, burning it, cutting it in pieces and then burning it, taking it out in the sun, I filled your body with silver arrows and spears, cut it up in so little pieces that a frog could eat you, skinned of your damn fur, stabbed out your bloody eyes and fill the empty holes with holy crucifixes, chained you to a gigantic cross, I even cut off your tongue and replaced it with pages of the Bible, but no matter what I did, your body did not turn into ashes, as soon as the moon shined on you or some blood laded on you, your body would slowly grow back together!" Integra said while grabbing Alucard's head and making him look at her eyes, "But after searching and searching for a way to kill you, I finally found out, I cannot kill you, the only way for you to die is by accepting death, you have to kill yourself!"

Alucard merely gave the king a smile to congratulate her for finding out something that would not help her, "And that you will, you will gladly take your own life away" Integra smiled back to him, "You probably wonder how in the bloody world I know that? Easy, I have taken the only thing that you live for, the only thing that you can thing about dying for, the one person that makes your heart beat, Seras is now mine"

The vampire looked up at the king, there was no way in hell that a human had managed that what he had not managed, she could not have taken the heart of his beloved, that would be the last thing that could ever happen on this earth, "Still doubting? Well I will just have to show you so that you can see with your own devil red eyes!" the king said, again laughing, "GUARDS! Send my bride inn"

A small click was heard from the outside and the big white door swung open making the vampire jump up despite the sharp and deadly pain he felt in his body when the silver that was inside his body melted away more of his soul, and since his body was still recovering from the attempted killing of his being the only thing he could do was watch as the strawberry blond girl who had taken his long dead heart and made it pound like it had never been dead, walk over to his enemy and not even sparing him a single gaze with her big sky blue eyes, "Seras" the king began as the girl dressed in blue stopped by her side, "Our friend, the vampire, still believes that you love him, I have tried to tell it to him, but it seems that he only listens to you, my dear bride"

The princess gave the king a smile before turning around and looking straight into the scarlet red eyes of the vampire, "I am sorry" she said while looking back at the king, "But I belong to Integra, my coming husband and king"

"Seras…." The vampire suddenly said despite the fact that his tongue was only bible pages, "Why are you doing this?" Both the king and the princess looked at the vampire before Seras suddenly said, "Love….I am doing this for love, for the love I have and the love I feel" Integra looked over at Seras before smiling and grabbing her wrists and pulling her into what seemed like a passionate kiss.

The vampire could only watch with a dead heart as his princess, no his Seras, went along with the kiss, letting the king put her sharp tongue in her sweet mouth and play with her body. And when Seras took away her mild sweet lips, the king merely gave her a grin and pushed the princess into the wall, once again kissing her with hungry firm lips, "I-integra….I almost can-not breath…."Seras said while pushing the king slightly away from her, "Who cares as long as your sweet candy breath only goes to me" Integra said while kissing her bride again, "But then again, I would prefer you alive"

The princess blushed when the king started kissing her neck and grabbing her bottom with a swift and fast movement, "No….Not he-re…." Seras whispered while turning away from the king, "Do not worry, I will stop here, there are no reasons to make the monster come in heat by showing you off" the king teased while giving her bride one final lick, "Tomorrow you will be mine forever so I have nothing to rush!"

"Go back to your room" the king ordered while slapping her bride's firm round bottom, "I have some things to take care of here" "Okay Integra" Seras answered while giving her a short bow and leaving the room, "Good night…"

And as the sweet queen-to be walked up the steep stairs that went to the world of light she suddenly felt a tear drop down from her sweet big sky blue eyes, "I promise you, Alucard, I am doing this out of love…." She whispered as the tears continued to flow like rivers, "I hope that you will in your heart to believe me…."

Alucard was still just staring towards the door that the princess had gone out, and just like that she had also walked out of his life, the only thing that stopped him making her his, was the door to her heart, "Well vampire" the king said triumphant while grabbing his check and ripping of the pale skin, "Looks like there will be a big execution before my wedding tomorrow, that is unless you find something else that makes your heart beat, that of course highly unlikely!"

Integra started to laugh as she went up those steep stairs that went to freedom, finally she had won the war, but even if her laughter seemed real, the feelings behind it were very, very unreal.

And as the night passed and the sun barely started to show itself from the horizon that is its home…..

* * *

AN: As you probably have guessed by now, it's not that much left of this fairytale (yes it is so sad*cries*) But there will be at least two-three more chapters^^

Don Cliff: "We meet again, Mrs Authoress"

Authoress: "Oh noes! Don Cliff!:O"

Don Cliff: "Prepare for your certian cliff!

Authoress:"NOOOESSS"

But why would Seras choose Integra when this is an AXS story? And will Alucard actually die? But then how can this story continue? I'm the only one who knows! But you can also know, but then you have to come back to me! My presious, it's our precious, OUUUURSSS ^^ See ya' later, aligator!


	17. The wedding day, part 1

Venosdios readeritos! Sorry the delay, but I just had autumn holiday and was a bit busy...... Yes you heard me right autumn holiday, here in Norway we have free from school the following times: Summer, Easter, Winter, Christmas and Autumn, cool ey? So anyway I'm going back to school tomorrow....BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME! Here is the new chapter that you have waited for sooooo long! (And I still want as much reviews as you will give me^^)

_

* * *

And as the night passed and the sun barely started to show itself from the horizon that is its home….._

The happy people in their wonderful new build village were already starting the big celebration in honor for their beloved and _faithful_ king's wedding, or at least some of them did, most of the people that were helping out with the preparation were only eager due to the fact that the _monster_ who had ruined their homes and most of their previous lives was going to be executed, and what a execution it would be, everybody were talking about it, how was it going to happen, what would it be like to see, which torture would the _beast _go through before it was killed, but most of all, that the foul _creature_ that ruined their village would die.

Integra was also starting on her preparations to what would be the biggest day in her life, the day that she had waited for almost her entire life, the day that her precious and lovely childhood love Seras Victoria would finally be hers and only hers, her bride and wife, her lover for life.

The king stood out with her arms and stiffened the rest of her body as the French dressmakers did the final touch on her bridal suit, the royal white bridal suit with all of its golden medallions and silver decorations, the high shirt collar and the broad shoulder plates, it was a pearl even for the royal snobs and their bitches.

And as the dressmakers babbled on about the wedding and the lives of newlywed couples the king could feel her heart was filled with more anger and sadness than happiness and joy, "_I wonder if this is how an arranged-bride feels…_" she thought while looking out the window with her ice blue eyes, "_To be in a marriage without love…is still…to be in a marriage?_"

Outside in the royal garden everybody who meant something to the world of etiquette and power were walking around and talking about their oh-so wonderful lives of vine and cake. But one person caught the king's eyes more than everybody else, Princess Rip Van Winkle of France, also known as the dark rose of France, the outstanding princess, with her long dark hair and smooth black dress, the only thing that made her look human was her childish freckles and the clear blue eyes behind her big glasses, and today the huge amount of makeup that she was wearing.

Not that she wore much more than any other doll in the garden, but today it was just extra much, an extra layer you could say, both she and Integra knew that the reason for this extra little touch was not just for show and glory, but more to not show and keep glory, "_And I who thought that you would rather stay home with your dolls and toys than show your face as it really is, how clever to just hide it behind a mask_" the king thought to herself while memories from what happened between them that evening for almost three weeks ago came up in her head, making her clench her hands together, "_I should have broken your puny arms instead_"

"_To think that it was your entire fault….how could I ever have guessed that?_" She continued while allowing herself to thinking back to that evening when there had just been reports about monsters attacking the village, "_I can still remember the way you walked into the stable, you were still in the same clothes that you arrived in that day, and I do not know if anybody else saw it, but your eyes were almost blood red, probably form crying, hell I know why you had been crying, wasted water and emotions, "Are you leaving Integra?" you asked while I was getting ready to mount my horse, it was so obvious that I was, but still you had to ask, "Where are you going Integra?" you asked after a while, I must have answered something like: "Monsters in the village" or "Handle some business" but whatever I had said it must have made your little head even more full of nonsense, "Please do not leave me!" you almost begged while clinging to me, "Please Integra I love you-why can you not see that?" Even if your words were oh-so sweet and true, they hardly even got inside my head before they went out again, "Why are you always so cold towards me-when you show so much love towards Seras-why not me?" As always you just continued blabbering and asking questions without meaning, "Even if Seras just shows cold emotions towards you, even if she now knows that you love her!" The tone you had on the last sentence made something inside me head click, and I must have jerked you pretty hard away from me judging from the low whimper you made, and even after I asked what you meant you just answered with a happy voice: "What do you think dummy? I told her what nobody else dares, I threw away the wall around her head, I told her the truth!" I knew that it would come out sooner or later, that she would eventually find it out, but that you had told her, it just made me snap, I guess there was just too much anger inside me that time, so I just slapped you, it was not some simple slap either, I really gave you one, and it was even while my armor was on, I can still remember the sound you made when my armored hand hit your right check and you fell on the stable ground while your glasses fell of your bleeding head, those big clear blue eyes which were slowly filling themselves with your salty water, making you look even more ugly, and that was the last I saw of you before I mounted my horse and starting riding towards the village_".

The king was still being dressed by the French dressmakers as the big clock in the corner of the room suddenly stroke twelve making the king snap out of her memories and come back to the bitter reality, "Only three hours until the sun is at its brightest….." Integra mumbled while walking down from the small podium she was standing on, "You may leave" she ordered the dressmakers while turning towards her big mirror, or should she say her new big mirror. It was actually a cheap copy of the one she had standing there before, it would take a while before the real one would be repaired, it had been broken after all, by a little golden box containing a ring.

"_I will not lose to him…._" Integra thought bitterly while letting her hand slowly slide across the decoration on the big mirror, "_What is it that he has that I do not? Power, no I have enough power. Wealth, no I have more riches than most people. Love, no I can give her more love than anybody else! Then why is it that she chose him and not me? Why Seras? What is it that I need to make you love me?_"

Integra started sinking together until her strength-less legs were like jelly under her broken body, she only wanted to cry, to sink together into two warm arms that would hold her tight and tell her that everything was okay, but now she did not have anything like that anymore, she knew that, not her father, not her teacher, not Rip, not Seras, nobody was going to love her ever again.

"Even if you are mine in marriage, mine in words, mine in action, you are still his in heart…" she said bitterly to herself while biting her lip, "You would even marry me only to save him……!" Her own words made her think back towards the day after the battle, she had been sitting besides Seras's bed the whole day, just waiting for her to wake up.

And after what seem like thirteen eternities her sweet princess had finally woken up, her eyes, those big sky blue eyes had hardly open, only gotten a small chance to inhale some light before they suddenly became wide open, "Integra?" the princess had whispered before giving the king a smile, "I had a horrible dream…." And for some reason Integra had only looked away, "It was not a dream, you must choose Seras, it is either me or him!" she had said cold while giving the princess a small golden box, even if deep inside her heart Integra had also wished that everything was just a dream, "There is a ring inside, take it on and become mine, become the your old self, the Seras that loved me!" "Are you even giving me a choice? Integra why can you not just accept that I am a person and not just some toy….. I want to live as well!" The princess had suddenly screamed back making the king stiff, "I….I was like a marionette before, your marionette, I do not want to be a marionette any longer, I…I just want to be me…."

After some seconds of silence Integra suddenly heard her princess hulk, she was crying now, like she always did, "You were never my marionette, you were just…..mine, mine Seras who was afraid of loud noises, who would cry every time she got scared, who loved sweets, who would fall asleep out in the sun like a child, who would always try to make me happy, who was always there for me…." Integra had said calmly without turning around, "That is why you must choose me, I cannot live without you…."

"But you still have many people who love you and cares for you…..Rip and master Alexander…." Seras had hulked behind here, "Why can you not just choose one of them Integra?"

"Because Anderson is dead and Rip hates me, you are the only one left!" The king had answered, emotionless, once again without turning around. It had come again, that unbearable silence, Integra could not even hear Seras breathe, it was like her princess had not even been in the room, "Seras….?" Integra had said while starting to turn around before she heard something fly right beside her ear and the big mirror in front of her broke into small pieces, and within those thousand small and big shards the king could see herself become shattered just like the small golden box had shattered the big mirror, "Do not look at me you monst…er……" Seras had said with a cold shivering voice, the tears still falling down from her eyes, "You talk about how I have changed, look at yourself! You….You are not the woman who I grew up with, the girl I played with, the child I looked up to, you are nothing more than a monster who is to possessive to see anything else than your goal!"

"That is right Seras…." Integra had answered while walking towards the shattered glass, "I am nothing more than a monster when it comes to you, but remember that I am not the only one……We still have him…"

The princess had frozen to ice when the king mentioned the vampire, "Alu….card" she had barely whispered as the king walked over the glass and picked up the box, "Yes him" Integra knew that she had already lost the battle, but she would not admit defeat, "And he will also die, if you do not marry me, promise that you will be mine, mine and only mine, I will let him live, or at least live as much he can as dead!"

Seras had just stared up at Integra, "Let me kiss you and put this ring on, and he will live…" And as their lips had met Integra knew that she had lost the entire war, Seras was his, not hers, she knew this, but still, if making Seras hate her was the price Integra had to give to keep those two apart, she would gladly pay it over and over again.

The whole trance that the king was in was suddenly broken by three light knocks on the royal door, "Your majesty? Would you please come and approve her highness's wedding dress?" a girlish voice said making the king almost jump up from the floor, win back her might and power, "Yes, I will be there in a moment" she answered with her usual ice voice, "_I will not let you have her….Mark my words vampire, I would rather crush my own heart than letting you two see each other again!_"

And as the clock stroke two, the queen-to be, her royal majesty queen Seras Victoria, was standing on a small podium while dressmakers from all over the world decorated her royal white wedding dress with flowers, ribbons, silk, gold and silver. Her whole body was full of jewelry and other decorations, just like a doll, her strawberry hair was straighten and then curled, making it look like fine golden silk that fluttered every time she moved her head, and her small crown was long gone, it was to be replaced with a long white bridal veil, then a tiara and at last a crown worthy a queen, or at least that was what she had been told.

But still all Seras could think about was her memories of the past, about her happy childhood, about her teacher, and about her first love, all of them which she was never to see or feel again. She stood on top of the podium as a dead marionette and did everything the dressmakers told or asked her to do.

Not even caring if they thought she was weird or silent, she just stood there, without saying a word, not that she had anything to say any longer, she was no longer hers, she was her _beloved_ king and husband, King Integral.

The very second the dressmakers were done, the king herself came into the room, she also wearing her royal wedding suit, "You look beautiful Seras my dear" Integra said while walking slowly into the room, "Well you always do, but today you look even more beautiful than the sun"

Giving her _husband_ a gentle smile Seras walked down from the podium on her long white socks, "Where are your shoes?" The king asked when seeing her lovely sweetheart's almost bare feet, "They are right here, your highness!" A dressmaker said while showing a box, "Handmade glass shoes imported from Italy"

"Let me take them on you my dear" Integra said while taking the box, sitting down on her knees and then taking one of the shoes out of the box, "A groom should be the only one allowed to touch his bride!"

Not a moment after the shoes were on Seras's feet the door to the room was opened and an old man came in, "Ah there you are your majesty!" he said, clearly happy, "And your lovely bride as well!"

Receiving a short bow from the wed-to be couple the old man continued, "I came to find you to go through the wedding plans one more time, if that is acceptable your highness" he asked while showing the wedding plans he held in his hands, "Of course" Integra answered while walking over to him, "How are we after the schedule?" "We are right on time your highness" the old man answered, "The wedding can begin right after the execution!"

"What execution?" Seras suddenly asked, almost jumping on the man, "Who is going to be executed today?" "Do you not know your majesty?" the old man asked, "The beast that destroyed the village will be burned to death today when the sun is at its highest!"

Before anybody could react the king grabbed the princess and almost forced her to stay where she stood, "Everybody out" she commanded with a sharp cold tone, "OUT!" Seras tried to fight Integra away, but as always she was much stronger than her, "Let me go Integra! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" she screamed while desperately trying to get out of the iron grip, "YOU LIED TO ME, LET ME GO!"

Without even saying a word the king pushed the princess into some fabric that was lying on the floor and went out of the room before Seras could manage to get up with her dress still on, "Key" Integra ordered while stretching out her hand to the dressers, and as she held her body on the door she locked it right before the slamming sounds came from the other side, "INTEGRA LET ME OUT! PLEASE LET ME OUT YOU CANNOT KILL HIM LET ME OUT!" Seras screamed from the other side while trying to get the door open, "THIS WAS NOT WHAT WE AGREED ABOUT LET ME OUT YOU LYING BASTARD!!"

"Do not let her out on any circumstances, if she is not here when I get back I will have you all killed, do I make myself clear?" Integra ordered while giving the key to the old man, "Do I?" The dressers and the old man bowed their head in fear and watched as the king walked away, "_I am sorry Seras, this is the only way I can win, once he is gone, you will be mine…_" Integra thought while giving the signal to the guards, "_Even if you hate me, you will be mine… as long as you are not his….._"

The very same moment the vampire suddenly felt small ray of light hit his bloody eyes…..

* * *

AN: HOLY **** You didn't see that one coming did you? Or did you?

Don Cliff: "I don't have any jokes this time since this is the last time I will cliff this story!"*Cryyy*

Yes you heard Mr Cliff right, this is the last chapter before the last! So no more cliffs! Next time it will be the end!!!

But how will it end? Now that we all know what the crazy Integra has planned!!! Will Seras get out in time to stop the execution? Or will Alucard die for real? And what about Alucard? Will he ever get to experience the H-stuff? I'm the only one who knows!!!!! And soon you! Mark my words! You will also know!!! Until next time!!


	18. The wedding day part 2

Hello......here you are again......this is the last time..... *CRY*

(Sorry the short delay, something was wrong with my account, I swear i couldn't do anything:O)

Anyway I will miss u all (remember to give me some reviews so that I stop crying okay?)

_

* * *

The very same moment the vampire suddenly felt__ a small ray of light hit his bloody eyes….._

He did not bother to lift his head up as the scared men that called themselves royal guards came shivering into the dark stinking room that had been his "prison" the last three weeks, he could smell their fear just as much as he could smell their silver spears which were pointed towards him more and more the closer they came, the spears were so close to his body that if he even moved they would go through him, not that he did move, the strength to do so was as gone as his _love_.

His broken and ruined body must have looked horrible and disgusting to the men, because his abnormal senses told him that they did not even dare to look at him as they brought in the big silver stakes that his body would be chained to, if he had been himself he would have killed them with their own spears and he would and broken the chains that burned themselves into his body, but as he was now he completely ignored the pain they gave him, that stabbing pain which every movement brought, the only thing that went through his head was the things he had lost, or more the person who he had lost. Never before had he craved for anyone more than her, she was the one who lady faith had given him to satisfy his desire, to make him feel alive again, to make him want to continue on the long road that was made for him, but she was gone, taken away from him, or rather…she had gone away herself, left him behind to die.

It had brought emotions that he did not know he had, or he could not remember, he had after all been dead for at least 500 years and even if he could not remember much of his birth town, less about his human life and nothing about his childhood, he could remember the feelings, hatred, sorrow, pain, joy, happiness, lust….even if he could not remember why had felt those feelings, he knew that this girl had brought up almost every one of them, pulled them out of his memories with her tender and sweet words, made his heart beat again with her warm and tender fingers and made his eyes bleed with her bitter and cold actions, she was really the gold at the end of the rainbow, and he had spent too much time trying to find it.

And now as the guards dragged him out of the room, up the steep stairs and out to the village he and the king had ruined, past the screaming people who dammed and cursed him, he crushed the last of his emotions, buried his heart, but still if he tried ever so hard, the memories and thoughts about her still flew around in his head like sweet flowers on a field, making him _almost_ want to live on and that itself made him want to die even more.

The very same moment princess Seras Victoria was still hitting the door, desperately trying to get out to save the one she loved from the one who loved her, "Let me out, anybody, please let me out, help me!" she screamed with her already sore voice, "Integra! Let me out!"

She has already ripped off parts of her dress in wild anger and her hair had started to go back to the way it was before those doll like women had played with it, most of the jewelry she had had on was all over the floor and her eyes, those big sky blue eyes, were flowing over like waterfalls as she sank down beside the door, exhausted from rage and hatred, "Alucard….." she barley whispered with the only strength she had left, "Please be okay…"

Just in front of the stairs that led to the tower where to dressing room were stood two guards, dressed in white to honor their king's wedding, "She finally stopped…." One of them said to the other, or rather whispered, "Yes….." "Hello gentlemen" a clear, almost clod voice said before one of the guards fell on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

The very same moment the king walked up the wooden stairs that led to her place, at the very top of the gigantic stone coliseum-like construction that was just outside the village, nobody knew when or why it was build, but it had been standing there before the time of kings, and today it was going to be used once again, this time to execute a _monster_.

All of the villagers had gathered to see, or more correct to get revenge over, the _beast_ that had ruined their lives, they were now all sitting there, talking to each other or looking around, all waiting to see _it_, and when they saw the king of their country sat down on her big majestic red chair and lifted her hand as a signal to her guards that they could star, they immediately stopped looking and each other, but instead at the arena, and the very moment the villagers heard the rusty iron gate open everybody stopped talking, it was suddenly quiet, dead quiet.

Back at the castle, more and more guards were running up the stairs to the tower, and just as more ran up, more were falling down again, their screams and whimpers could be heard all over the palace, and this of course only made more and more people run up to see what was going on. Even the old man who had the responsibility that the queen-to be did not leave her room started to run up all of the stairs, praying to the one and mighty God that the princess was still in the room. And as he could feel his old heart pumping like never before when seeing all of the guards lying on the floor with small knives or long arrows inside of them he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, "Exactly the man I was looking for!" a happy, yet cold voice said as the old man sank on his knees from the throbbing pain in his shoulder, "Let him live Tubalcain, he has it"

When the iron gate was completely open two guards suddenly came out, carrying a big white fabric that was bound to two big spears, they stopped outside of the gate and stood there, waiting for the foul creature to be dragged out from the shadows, they were not the only one waiting, all of the people that was sitting on the stone rows were almost falling outside of the tribune as they all leaned over to see what was to come out of the shadows, it would be the first time many of them would see the monster as he really was.

The old man was this very moment being shoved into the wall by a tall man in white clothes, the man's face was hidden behind his long white hat, but the old man could barely see the thin brown mustache over the man's insane smile, "I suggest that you give us the key that you are holding, Mr Organizer" the cold voice said again, making the old man turn his face towards were the sound came from, only to almost die from the shock, "Or else I will let Tubalcain have his way with you until we find it"

The people in the coliseum could not believe their own eyes, the beast, the monster, the beast was nothing more than a man, he was being dragged out soldiers, his whole body looked like it had been thorn into pieces, his dark raven hair was so long that it almost could have been longer than his body, and his eyes, they wanted to see them, the people screamed to see his eyes, the eyes of a beast. And as the people demanded Integra gave them, she winked to one of the guards that were strapping the vampire to the ground, and the man went and jerked the monsters head up. To both the people's and Integra's surprise the vampire's eyes were dead, or they seemed dead, those red eyes that no longer shined, but were nothing more than to red stones that looked empty up to nowhere.

Seras was standing with her ear into the door, she had heard all the commotion that had happened right outside the door, and she prayed that whoever was making all of the guards scream would let her out, her throat was too sore for her to even speak, and her body tired from all of the slamming, she could only stand and wait. Just outside of the barrier that kept the princess from getting to her beloved stood the white man, shoving the old man into the wall as a dark dressed female approached them, "Give me the key!" she ordered, "Or do you want to die?"

The guards had made all of the preparations, the vampire was strapped to the ground, while a big white fabric was held over him, ready to be removed. The people longed for something to happen and how the people longed for something to happen, the sun was so bright this day, and they could feel their sandals almost burning away from the warm stone they were sitting on, they all looked up at the king, who was also hot, her wedding suit was of a thick fabric and had it not been for the fact that it was white, she would have died from heatstroke, she could not take a second longer so she gave another wink with her hand. And a fat old man walked up beside the monster, "Monster….." he began as all of the people started to look down on him, "You are hereby charged of the following counts: Destroying a village, killing humans…."

Meanwhile back at the castle, the old man was standing before the door, holding the key in his trembling hand, "Are you sure about this..?" he asked with a low frighten voice, "We will all be in trouble…if you go through with this…" "Oh no we will not you stupid old fool" the female answered while letting her long silky black hair fall down on her back, "All of you have the observation skills of a wall" The voice sounded so happy when saying the last sentence that the man almost dropped the key, "Integra has gone mad" the female continued in a sly tone, "If she loses Seras, she will most likely die from the inside, but all of you have failed to see the madness behind those beautiful ice eyes of her, you only see the outside, but I see the inside, what she longs for, and I will be the one giving it to her!"

The fat old man was almost finished, "And therefore you are sentenced to death by been burned to ashes by the sun" the fat old man felt his heart jump a little while reading that sentence, "Let the execution begin by the command of her royal majesty king Integral!"

The dark female had just opened the door when Seras almost fell into her arm, "…..Rip?" the princess whispered with her sore voice when seeing who her rescuer was, "What are you doing?" The princess of France only gave her a sly smirk, "Go to the monster that you love, leave here forever, become a monster, I do not care, the only thing I want you to do is to give Integra to me!" she said, and if the sun could show emotions, her eyes would be to shining orbs of hatred, "Go now before it is too late!"

More guards appeared the very same moment, "The princess has gotten out! Quickly get her!" one of them screamed while the rest started to run towards the princess' and the man in white, "Go Seras, run the other way!" Rip said while pulling out a big crossbow from under her dress and shooting an arrow in one of the men, "Me and Dandy man here will take care of the rest!" And just as the dark rose of France said that, her loyal slave, Tubalcain opened his white long coat and reviled dozen of small knives that were attached to his coat, several of them thrown at the soldiers as Seras started to run down the steep steps in her ruined wedding dress towards her lover's execution.

Integra had waited on purpose to start the execution, the people were now shouting from their lungs that the beast should be killed and a large smirk had grown on the king's face as she lifted both of her hands and said with her mighty voice, "I have heard your prays, let the execution begin, lift away the left side of the blanket!"

As their king commanded, the guards did, they slowly took away the left side of the big white fiber so that the strong sunrays fell on the arm of the vampire. And as soon as the light rays hit the beast's cold long hand, part of the hand started to disappear, it simply turned to black ashes and fell of the rest of the body.

The people in on the tribune were all standing up, screaming for more, screaming that the beast in human form should die faster, some were nothing screaming but just standing there watching with big eyes what was happening right before their very sight.

And as most of the vampires hand was gone he had still not moved an inch, not looked up, not begged for mercy, he seemed more dead than alive even if it was only a little bit of his body that was gone. As the guards started to move away the fabric over the rest of his arm he suddenly heard a high desperate familiar voice from somewhere above him scream something, he could not hear what it was, but it made him look up for the very first time, only to try and find where the sound had come from.

Integra had also suddenly heard something, it was a high sound coming from the door that led to the balcony-like place that she was sitting on, but she did not turn around, even if it bothered her she wanted to get eye contact with the monster whom she was killing, but it was impossible, his eyes were wandering too much, like they were trying to find something, but she did not know what. She laughed of the thought that he was trying to find her beloved Seras, due to the fact that she had abandon him, or at least he believed that she had. It also made the king sad, that she had to deal with Seras one way or another, now that she knew Integra's plan, but that would have to wait, right now she was eating her dessert before dinner.

Meanwhile Seras had run up the wooded stairs, she had fallen a time or two and lost more of the jewelry on her body, but it had not stopped her from continuing, she had almost jumped up again every time she fell, and that way jumped over a stair or two, she had also screamed his name and how she had screamed his name, she had screamed his name as high as she could over and over again as she ran, trying to tell him not to give up, to wait for here. Nothing mattered anymore, it was only him, her beloved, and if he was not there, neither would she be.

She was almost at the top, she could hear their screams now, the screams of people who called themselves humans, yet longed for blood and violence, their screamed of revenge and hatred, the screams of people who wanted to kill more than anything.

It must have been quite the shock for everybody that was there as the princess came running into the big open balcony-like structure on the very top of the coliseum, screaming somebody's name as she ran past the king who was just as shocked as the rest of them, and as she ran towards the balcony still screaming that name, and before anybody knew it her glass shoe had suddenly broken, broken into little pieces making her fly over the golden stone railing and down towards the arena only screaming, "Alucard!" as loud as she could.

Only God knows why the shoe had broken, maybe because it was so hot that day, and the glass had become so warm that it gave in to pressure and broke by coincidence exactly that moment , or because lady faith wanted the woman she decided to be her vampire's bride to finally be together with her rightful husband, or just because it was a glass shoe and broke because it was made of fragile glass, but it had made our beloved princess look like a fallen angel as she fell towards the ground in her ruined wedding dress and right into two waiting arms.

The king almost lost her heart as she met the two red shining eyes that looked up on her while his two mighty arms held possessively around his beautiful bride before he lifted her up and kissed her before all of the people, the king could see that his left arm was nothing more than shadows formed into a shadow black hand, and that his body was still broken as the guards ran away from him when seeing that he was standing out in the burning sun without even noticing it.

The people also fled, they were human after all, and just like animals they flee when seeing something that is greater than them, the only one left was the king, she was had fallen down on her knees, and was only supported by her hand which was still on the stone railing, "It is over….." she said as her tears fell on the hot stone floor, "He won…."

Seras and Alucard were still kissing, exploring each other's mouths as they held each other firm with their hands, his around her waist and hers around his neck. Seras had closed her eyes, she had tried her hardest not to cry, to hold back her tears of joy, she had tried to be strong, but know she gave up, she had just let them escape and fall down her red cheeks until they hit his body. Alucard had already released his shadows, and they were slowly emerging around the newlyweds, because now even if Seras would protest, even if she would fight, she was his. And before anybody knew the couple disappeared in shadows that surrounded them like beautiful giant flowers.

The princess and the vampire fell down on a big bed, still kissing and holding firm around each other. Alucard quickly turned the princess around and placed himself over her, "I am sorry Alucard…" she hulked with her beautiful voice as he released her from their passionate kiss, "You see it was all…." He stopped her before she could say other word he kissed her again, clearly accepting her apology, "Forget the past" he whispered seducing into her ear before nibbling on it making her moan, "I cannot risk losing you again" he said while lifting himself above her and looking her straight into those sky blue eyes, "And even if you protest now, it is to late Seras Victoria, because from now on you are mine and only mine!"

Seras gave him a smile that could probably make a rock blush, before she lifted her arms and touched his face gently, "I would not want to have it any other way" she said before he suddenly started kissing her neck making her moan again, "_I will have you screaming, you just wait my little kitten_" he whispered into her head, making her blush as she grabbed what was left of his dark coat.

Alucard had already placed his hand on her neck and the other one on her back, dangerous close to her round bottom as he nibbled on the place he has selected to drink from, "Relax" he whispered before finally giving her the kiss of eternity.

Seras jerked her body while grabbing his coat even harder, but suddenly the pain was gone, Alucard had pulled his teeth out and was holding his hand before his mouth, "_Holy mother of Beelzebub_" he thought while almost losing his will to drink, "_Never have I tasted a girl so sweet before, her blood is like thousand candy canes mixed together into one delicious sweet!_"

"Is it ove…r?" Seras whispered as her eyes started to get a reddish color which could almost be seen inside of the blue, "Not yet" Alucard answered his bride while biting down again, also this time feeling the sugar sweet blood run down his throat, making his whole body feel weird when it regenerated.

Alucard fell exhausted over his bride as her way to sweet blood flowed through him, and he could feel her hearth beet slowly stop until her chest stopped moving and her tender heart stopped its joyful song, she was now his, and only his, his for all eternity. And as soon as she would wake up, he would teach her exactly what that meant.

**The End, or at least for now**** end!**

**

* * *

**AN: Yes you heard right, End for now!

That's because actually there is more to this story......But I have so many other stories I want to write so I will first write one of them before continuing with this one! And I'm not one of those persons who says something like I want 24945453 reviews before continuing, I just want to write something else for a while ^^ But don't worry I will be back with more just as soon as I am finished the new one^^

Thanks for many good months with R&R and hope you will like my new one too! (But don't tell anything to Don Cliff, cause then he'll cliff the other ones tooo)

Hug Abnocto


End file.
